Our Life With Hamato
by La Chica FanFiction
Summary: Cata es una adolescente ruda, linda, rebelde, algo seria, ¿Libre?, algo misteriosa. Annie es una chica a la que le falta más de una tuerca, una genio ocurrente, rara e extraña como ella sola, claro y tímida. Pero un viaje a New York lo cambiara todo, pues sus destinos se verán entrelazaron con el de una familia muy peculiar.(Comedía, Aventura, Romance, Acción)By:CataHamato&LCFF(Yo)
1. 1

**Rat: Kon'nichiwa :D gente bonita… y también la feita x3 de FanFiction :3, Ne'h… los quiero a todos x***

 **Cat: Holiwis ewe, holis, holi, aquí nosotras con nuestra arruinadora arruinación nun**

 **Rat: -se resigna- Bien ella es my friend, la no muy famosa xD *Cata Hamato* -el público enloquece-**

 **Cat: Gracias, gracias, gracias nun**

 **Rat: Bien no diré que "Ella me ayudara a hacer este Fic", porque sinceramente no es mío, mucho menos de ella, es de ambas, la gloria, los reviews y los tomatazos son para nosotras en partes iguales, así que... Y bien Cata ¿Cuál es el pronóstico del tiempo para hoy?... xD -se escucha el canto de grillos- ¡Era un chiste gente!... se tenían que reír :/… Okay, okay.. u.u… Bueno… a lo que hemos venido… ¡Nuevo Fic gente chula! :D**

 **Cat: ¿¡Enserio?!, ¡¿Dónde?! *-***

 **Rat: -se da un golpe en la frente- Cata… lo hicimos nosotras .-.**

 **Cat: A si, cierto.. .-.**

 **Rat: Bueno Cata.. Presenta el Fic :D**

 **Cat: Etto… -toma su libreto y se coloca sus anteojos para después aclarar su garganta y leer- Como secuestrar a una tortuga en 10 simples pasos.**

 **Materiales; Cloroformo ½ taza, una mordaza y una cuerda notan gruesa pues no queremos lastimar a la víctima.**

 **Procedimiento; Busque un lugar correcto llevar a la sexy tortuga… -la interrumpen-**

 **Las TMNT: o.O?**

 **Rat: Cof… Cof… Cof… Cof… Cof… ¡Corte, Corte!, ¡Producción!...**

 **Cat: ¿Qué pasho? -se quita los anteojos- Wouh… Olvide que yo no uso anteojos… Se ve un mundo completamente distinto *-***

 **Rat: Cata… esa hoja no era… -lo siguiente se lo susurra- Ese era nuestro plan de violación para secuestrar a los chicos xD**

 **Cat: -observa detenidamente la hoja- Ahhh… Ups, mi error -arranca la hoja y se la pasa a Rat- Bien.. ¡Con ustedes!... Hmmm… ¿Cómo se llama el Fic? o.O -pregunta entre susurros a Rat-**

 **Rat: -se resigna- Dios Cata .-. … Our life with Hamato…**

 **Cat: Sorry… ¡Con ustedes!, El primer Fic creado por Rat y Cat, el original, el auténtico… -se escucha un redoble de tambores- Our Life With Hamato, esperamos sea de su agrado y sin más que decir -un chico grita "Acción" en el set de grabación cuya ubicación es desconocida- A leer :3**

 **Rat: A Leer =3**

* * *

 **OUR LIFE WITH HAMATO**

 **Cap. #1**

 ** _Comienzos parte I_**

 ** _Imagínate pasar de vida normal y soñada a una total locura, eso es lo que les paso a dos chicas, bien su nombres eran... ¿Saben?... no, mejor vamos donde todo comenzó, con cuatro mutantes, con una familia, con un legado, con unos verdaderos héroes… Que aún no sabían que lo eran._**

Inicio del POV de Splinter.

 _Estoy en la entrada de la cocina, viendo a mis hijos con ternura, hoy, hace 15 años, eran apenas unas pequeñas tortugas que compre en una tienda de mascotas, pero después de aquel incidente, con esos extraños hombres, se convirtieron en lo que son ahora, Tortugas Mutantes, debido a esa extraña sustancia verde y viscosa... Por la cual yo deje de ser un humano para pasar a ser una Rata, una Rata Mutante, suena extraño, y horrible, pero no es malo, a comparación con lo que pase… no es nada, de hecho esa sustancia verde fue el inicio de una nueva vida, con la cual estoy muy satisfecho, tengo una hermosa familia, conformada por 4 maravillosos hijos._

 _Leonardo, el mayor, Raphael, el segundo mayor, Donatello el antepenúltimo y Michelangelo el menor._

 _Son realmente por lo que vivo, y mi extraña vida... Tal y como es... No la cambiaría por nada._

Fin del POV de Splinter.

Mikey: -coloca sobre la mesa un pastel de algas y gusanos hecho exclusivamente por él, dejándolo frente a sus hermanos y Sensei- Provecho les da una tierna sonrisa-

Leo: Vaya... Mikey... se ve delicioso... -dice contemplando el pastel-

Donnie: ¿De qué es la cubierta? -pregunta curioso, metiéndole el dedo al pastel y dándole una probada-

Mikey: No querrás saber... -dice con un toque de nervios y seriedad- ¡Feliz día de la mutación! -exclama cambiando su expresión por una llena de alegría-

Raph: ¡Feliz día de la Mutación! -dice abrazándolo por los hombros con una gran sonrisa-

Donnie: -sonríe uniéndose al abrazo-

Leo: -ríe un poco y se une al abrazo-

Splinter: Felicidades hijos míos -dijo entrando a la luz, ya que había estado entre las sombras observándolos-

Mikey: Gracias Sensei... cuéntanos la historia otra vez -dijo con unos ojitos llenos de ilusión-

Splinter: La he contado miles de veces Micheangelo -dijo en un tono tranquilo de voz suave-

Mikey: Por favor, ¡Por favor! -dice en un tono infantil juntando ambas manos como si estuviera rezando, rogando porque se cumplieran sus suplicas-

Raph: Por favor Sensei, es la única manera de que Mikey se calle…

Splinter: -suspira resignado- Bien... -se aclara la voz y comienza a hacer memoria sobre aquel día- Yo era aún un humano, salí de la tienda de mascotas con cuatro pequeñas tortugas en una pecera... -Mikey interrumpe-

Mikey: ¡Somos nosotros! -dice interrumpiendo a su Sensei-

Donnie: ¡Shh! -dice dividiendo verticalmente sus labios con su dedo índice-

Raph: Cállate Mikey

Mikey: -entristece su semblante-

Leo: Prosiga Sensei…

Splinter: Les decía que... -vuelve a sus recuerdos- Yo salía de la tienda de mascotas con cuatro pequeñas tortugas... era un hermoso día y todo parecía ser normal... pero algo atrajo mi atención, unos extraños hombres que parecían extranjeros, me acerque con ustedes en mano a ver que tramaban, pero en un mal movimiento hice que descubrieran mi ubicación, y entonces eso ocurrió… una capsula llena de un líquido verde y viscoso que transportaban esos extraños hombres se derramo sobre mí, los solté por dolor y ustedes cayeron, recibiendo una buena dosis de esa extraña sustancia... Ese día los 5 mutamos, los hombres desaparecieron y nuestras vidas cambiaron, gracias a esto -termina su relato, mostrando una capsula vacía y vieja de mutageno, la cual tenía una gran grieta-

Mikey: -toma la capsula vacía y la abraza- ¡Mami! -dice con ternura mientras la abraza-

Raph: -le da un zape a Mikey-

Donnie: Mikey estas consiente de que eso es... ahs... olvídalo -se resigna y prefiere no perder el tiempo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Mikey-

Splinter: -niega con la cabeza y da una leve sonrisa-

Leo: -dirige su vista hacia Splinter- Sensei tenemos 15 años, ¿No crees que ya estamos listos para subir a la superficie? -pregunta curioso, a lo que sus tres hermanos menores voltean a ver a su padre, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de este-

Splinter: Hmm... -piensa mientras peina su barba con los dedos- Puede que si... Pero también puede que no...

Raph: Detesto que haga eso… -dice para sí mismo-

Splinter: Se an vuelto poderosos pero aún son jóvenes, les falta madures para usar sus habilidades con sabiduría

Leo: Pero Sensei...

Mikey: ¿Eso es un no? -pregunta frunciendo el ceño-

Splinter: Si... y…. no

Mikey: Me perdí -dice con un toque de confusión-

Leo: Por favor Sensei...

Splinter: Hijos míos, la sabiduría les dará experiencia y la experiencia se adquiere cometiendo errores

Donnie: Aja… -dice comprendiendo un poco las palabras de su Sensei mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su barbilla- Así que para adquirir sabiduría tenemos que cometer errores… ¡Ya podemos subir!

Splinter: No…

Donnie: ¿Y si?

Splinter: No…

Donnie: Ahhh… -exclama desganado-

Leo: Sensei sabemos que trata de protegernos... Pero no nos podemos pasar la vida ocultándonos aquí….

Mikey: Si... lo que Leo dijo -dijo aun sin comprender mucho la situación-

Splienter: Leonardo creo que aún no están preparados para salir a la superficie... -dijo sin más-

Donnie: Pero Sensei... Es el día de la mutación... Por lo menos solo por esta noche...

Raph: Vamos Sensei…

Mikey: -se arrodilla frente a su Sensei y coloca sus "ojitos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia con hambre y frió"-

Donnie: -hace lo mismo que Mikey-

Raph: -se encoge de hombros y les sigue el juego a sus hermanos-

Leo: -suspira y se arrodilla junto a sus tres hermanos menores haciendo lo mismo-

Splienter: -suspira y masajes su sien con su dedo medio e índice- Hmmm… Pueden subir esta noche…

Los cuatro: ¡Sí! -saltan de alegría con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de cada uno-

Mikey: ¡Vengan 3! -dice extendiendo su mano, a lo que sus hermanos la chocan al mismo tiempo-

Y así los chicos se prepararon, se pudieron sus rodilleras y coderas de cuero marrón, los vendajes en sus pies y manos, sus respectivas armas, se ajustaron las máscaras y se reunieron con su Sensei para las últimas indicaciones.

Splienter: Hijos míos, sé que les entusiasma esta salida, pero deben estar conscientes de que van a subir a un mundo extraño y hostil, deben estar alertas en todo momento -dice en un tono serio pero suave, advirtiendo a sus hijos con firmeza-

Los cuatro: ¡Hai Sensei! -dicen juntos y firmes a punto de irse-

Splienter: Manténganse ocultos... -dice frenando el paso de sus hijos-

Los cuatro: -se voltean, se ponen en pose firme de soldados y con una mano en la frente- ¡Hai Sensei! -se desordenan de nuevo a punto de irse-

Splienter: No hablen con extraños… -dice frenando de nuevo a sus hijos, de nuevo-

Los cuatro: ¡Hai Sensei! -dicen ya un poco cansados y a punto de retomar su marcha-

Splinter: Todos son extraños…

Los cuatro: -vuelven a su posición anterior solo que con menos ganas- Hai Sensei…

Splienter: Vayan al baño antes de subir, la higiene haya es más que escasa... -dice frenando una vez más a los chicos-

Los cuatro: -paran en seco y sin voltear a verlo responden apenados- ¡Sensei!

Splienter: -suspira con pesar- Buena suerte hijos míos

Los cuatro: Nos vemos -se van corriendo a la velocidad de la luz con emoción-

Splienter: ¡Miren antes de cruzar la calle! -suspira, ve por donde sefueron sus hijos, con una mirada pensativa y preocupada-

Y mientras Splinter rezaba porque sus hijos estuvieran a salvo...

Con los chicos.

Leo: -saca la cabeza por una alcantarilla viendo a su al rededor, luego sale siendo seguido por sus hermanos, quedando en medio de un callejón oscuro y algo sucio-

Mikey: Esto es... tan hermoso -dice con unos ojos llenos de ilusión-

Donnie: Es todo un imperio... tanta tecnología, es increíble como los humanos levantan ciudades enteras...

Mikey: -corre frente a una vitrina, la cual tenía una mano con un ojo en el interior, iluminando en colores neon azul y rojo- Vaya... -cambia y solo se ve el ojo- Wouh, es un ojo -cambia de nuevo y se vuelve una mano- ¡Ahora es una mano!... ¡El ojo!... ¡La mano!... ¡El ojo!... -sigue viendo las luces con la cara pegada a el cristal de la vitrina-

Raph: -rueda los ojos, para después admirar la ciudad- No puedo creer que nos hemos estado perdiendo de todo esto durante 15 años...

Donnie: -se acerca a la ventana de un local de tecnología- Miren chicos es el ordenador de última generación... ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que podría hacer con uno de esos? -dice fascinado por el ordenador-

Leo: Chicos hemos venido de paseo, ya conocen a Sensei... -no termina la oración y un repartidor de pizza frena bruscamente frente a ellos con una expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro-

Raph: -sonríe malicioso y hace una cara terrorífica a la luz de la motocicleta para asustar al repartidor-

R.D.P: ¡Ah! -grita aterrado y acelera a fondo su motocicleta dejando caer la pizza que llevaba en la parte trasera de esta-

Leo: -piensa un poco- Estamos muy expuestos aquí... -mira hacia un gran edificio- Hmmm síganme -salta desapareciendo en las sombras-

Donnie: -asiente y lo sigue-

Raph: -ríe un poco se encoge de hombros y los sigue-

Mikey: -estaba a punto de saltar siguiendo a sus hermanos, pero se dio la vuelta y recogió la extraña caja que había en el suelo para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno-

Y en lo más alto de un gran edificio en medio de New York, los cuatro hermanos rodeaban la extraña caja cuyo contenido era completamente desconocido para ellos.

Mikey: Pi-zza -dice leyendo lo que la extraña caja tenia escrito en el inicio-

Donnie: Deberíamos... ¿Hmmm?...

Raph: -abre la caja, revelado un círculo de masa cubierta de queso con círculos de pepperoni-

Leo: Creo que es comida... -dice viendo con confusión la extraña "cosa"-

Mikey: Yo la probare -agarra un trozo de aquella "cosa" que al parecer se dividía en triángulos y lo lleva lentamente a su boca hasta morderlo deleitándose con su delicioso sabor- Mmm... -se la traga entera y luego chupa sus dedos dando un gran eructo- Mmm -saca la lengua fingiendo estar asqueado- No creo que les guste, me comeré el resto -dice tomando otra porción de pizza-

Raph: Dame eso... -toma un trozo de pizza y lo come de un bocado, al instante abre los ojos de par a par, para después seguir comiendo-

Donnie: -hace lo mismo antes de que ya no quede nada- Mmm... -dice invadiendo sus papilas gustativas con el buen sabor de la pizza- Es tan... Exquisita... Es como un viaje de ida sin retorno a saborilandia

Raph: Jamás creí que habría algo mejor que gusanos y algas

Leo: -toma un trozo y lo mete a su boca, y claro, tiene la misma reacción que sus hermanos-

Mikey: -alza los brazos al cielo y grita a todo pulmón- ¡ME ENCANTA LA SUPERFICIE!

Y así los chicos devoraron la pizza, para después acercase a la cornisa del edificio y admirar la ciudad de noche.

Donnie: Chicos... Miren -les dice en un susurro a sus hermanos, mientras tiraba la baba por una chica peli anaranjada acompañada de un señor calvo y de barba anaranjada, la chica ante los ojos de Donnie parecía moverse en cámara lenta y el viento parecía mover su cabello con suavidad, el cual estaba atado con una coleta- Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto...

Raph: ¿Que no es la única mujer que has visto? -dice bajando a su hermano de las nubes-

Donnie: No me retracto de lo que dije -dice cruzándose de brazos-

En eso una furgoneta blanca frena bruscamente frente a la chica y el que parecía ser su padre, de esta baja un tipo de camiseta blanca y cuatro hombres vestidos de traje negro que parecían ser cuatrillizos ante el hombre y la chica.

Sr.O'Neil: Pero... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -pregunta preocupado, cubriendo a su hija con uno de sus brazos mientras los extraños sujetos se acercaban-

Esto es visto por los chicos.

Donnie: Chicos están en problemas, hay que ayudarlos... -dice a punto de saltar del edificio-

Leo: -pone una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo y evitando que salte- Las instrucciones de Splinter fueron muy claras Donnie; Tenemos que alejarnos de los humanos... y los baños

Donnie: Pero Leo, están en problemas, nos necesitan... ¿De qué sirve ser ninja si no puedes ayudar a los demás? -pregunta algo impotente-

Leo: Pues yo... -Donnie lo interrumpe-

Donnie: Yo si le ayudaré -salta-

Mikey: -salta siguiendo a Donnie-

Raph: -se truena los nudillos mientras da una sonrisa y salta-

Leo: -suspira y resignado salta siguiendo a sus hermanos-

Unos Kraangs habían capturado a la chica peli anaranjada, estaban por subirla a la furgoneta blanca cuando entro Donnie y los noqueó con su bastón Bo, una vez que lo hizo trato de acercarse lentamente a la chica.

Donnie: Tranquila te ayudare... Somos de los buenos

April: ¡Ah! -voltea y ve a los Kraang para luego voltear y encontrarse con Donnie ofreciéndole una mano, ella estaba a punto de tomarla pero Mikey empujo a Donnie y luego un Kraang les lanzo una patada asiéndolos volar y chocar con unos botes de basura-

Donnie: ¡Ten cuidado Mikey! -dice algo molesto para después levantarse y seguir con la batalla, cubriendo a la chica-

Mikey: -se levanta sobando su caparazón y en eso la camioneta arranca con la peli anaranjada en la parte trasera atada y con una cinta en los labios-

Raph: -se hace hacia atrás chocando con Leo, y a la vez tropezando, mientras otros hombres de traje se llevaban a el calvo de barba peli anaranjada-

Leo: Ten más cuidado Raph -sale a correr tras la camioneta-

Raph: Tu ten cuidado, ya los tenía... -dice siguiendo la furgoneta-

Donnie: Chicos... No los alcanzaremos

Leo: -se detiene- Ahs, ¿Ves lo que has causado Raphael?

Raph: ¿Que yo he causado?... ¡Ya los tenía!... Si no hubiera sido por tu torpeza al usar la Katana nada de esto habría pasado

Leo: Pero si tú no hubieras tropezado conmigo tal vez... -de repente Mikey aparece corriendo hacia ellos alarmado y agitado

Mikey: ¡Chicos, no van a creer lo que ocurrió, ese sujeto el... el tenia cerebro!

Leo: Todos tenemos cerebro Mikey -dice con un tono obvio y de fastidio-

Donnie: Bueno... De Mikey lo dudo... -dijo en un susurro para Raph y Leo-

Mikey: ¡¿En el pecho?! -dice juntando ambas manos y poniéndolas en su pecho-

Raph: Hmmm... ¿Te sientes bien Mikey?... -pregunta frunciendo el ceño-

Donnie: Ahora que lo pienso, lo veo un más verde de lo normal… -dice frotando su barbilla mientras analizaba a su hermano-

Mikey: ¡No están escuchándome! -Leo le da una bofetada- ¿Me abofeteaste?

Leo: Te estaba calmando...

Mikey: ¡Eso no me calmara!, síganme -dice entrando a un callejón- Tienen que creerme...

Donnie: -llega tras Mikey con todos sus hermanos- Hmmm... Mikey... Aquí no hay nada...

Mikey: ¿Se ha ido? -pregunta confundido-

Leo: -niega con la cabeza- Vamos a casa -se va-

Mikey: Ahs -lo sigue-

Raph: -sigue a sus hermanos-

Donnie: -sigue a sus hermanos-

Los chicos llegaron a la guarida, cabizbajos y pensativos.

Leo: -entra al dojo siendo seguido por sus hermanos y se sienta frente a Splinter esperando el gran sermón que este les dará-

Splienter: ¿Que tal les ha ido hijos míos? -pregunta curioso por las caras tristes de sus hijos-

Leo: Pues... -le cuenta todo lo sucedido a su Sensei sin omitir ningún detalle ni hacer pausas- Y eso Sensei... fue lo que ocurrió... -dice cabizbajo-

Splienter: -se ve pensativo mientras peinaba su barba- Hmmm... Sabía que salir a la superficie era una mala idea, no volverán a salir hasta que estén preparados... volveremos a intentar el próximo año…

Leo: Hai sensei...

Mikey: Hai sensei…

Raph: -suspira- Hai...

Donnie: Pero... Sensei... Esa chica me necesitaba... N-Nos necesitaba... -corrige al instante algo nervioso- Debiste de ver su cara de temor... me necesitaba… N-Nos… necesitaba…

Raph: -lo interrumpe- Esa cara era por ti genio...

Donnie: Bueno... A lo que voy es que esa chica y su padre cuentan con nosotros... Nos necesitan Sensei... Cuentan con nosotros... No los podemos dejar a merced de esas personas

Leo: Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero en esa pelea no diría que éramos maquinas bien aceitadas

Mikey: Como el robot con el cerebro en su interior... -Raph lo interrumpe-

Raph: Ahs Mikey... Vuelves a decir eso y te juro que te ingiero mi Sai por... -Splinter lo interrumpe-

Splienter: ¡Raphael!... -dice reprendiendo a su hijo- Sobre lo demás... Es obvio que necesitan un líder, les enseñé a pelear individualmente, jamás en equipo, pero ahora lo son y necesitan a alguien que los guíe…

Leo: -levanta la mano- ¿Puedo ser el líder?

Raph: ¿Por qué tú?... Yo soy el más fuerte...

Donnie: El líder debería ser alguien inteligente... Y yo lo soy...

Mikey: Claro que no, debo ser yo...

Splienter: -se peina la barba pensativo- Esta es una importante decisión... Deberé consultarla, meditar sobre ella, analizarla a fondo y... -camina hacia du habitación y cierra la puerta para después abrirla y asomar la cabeza- Será Leonardo... -después de eso cierra definitivamente-

Leo: ¡Si! -voltea y ve a su hermano de rojo- ¿Sin rencores Raph?... -dice extendiéndole una mano-

Raph: -rueda los ojos- Ahs... Lo que sea -se levanta del piso-

Mikey: Bien, estoy cansado chicos -bosteza- Descansen chicos... -se va-

Leo: -bosteza- Buenas noches, descansen y duerman bien, mañana será un largo día -se va-

Donnie: Sí... Pero valdrá la pena... Vieron a esa chica... Nos necesita -se encamina a su habitación-

Raph: Mientras haya traseros que patear por mi está bien... -bosteza y se encierra en su habitación-

Y así, con este pequeño incidente, es solo el inicio.

Solo el comienzo… ¿De qué?...

* * *

 **Rat: Y bueno eso sería todo… Por ahora :3**

 **Cat: Pero volveremos *-***

 **Rat: Tal y como la gripe xD**

 **Cat: No me hables de gripe por favor TwT**

 **Rat: Sabes que te quiero x3**

 **Cat: Venga, hagamos la paz y no el amor espera… Neh, si, hagamos la paz y no el amor xD**

 **Rat: Vale… Vale u.u**

 **Cat: Esho es todo mis hemoshos y zhukulentos lectores *-* y de Rat claro xD**

 **Rat: Yo si tengo lectores D:… Menos de 10 pero los quero :3**

 **Cata: Yo tengo como 11 pero.. Sho hemoshamente hemoshos *-***

 **Rat: Los míos sin Kawai's :3… Pero… Es hora de decir Bye Bye :'(**

 **Cat: Tranquila Rat, ya tendremos tiempo después para violar a las turtles :3**

 **Rat: Yeii! X3**

 **Cat: Por ahora... Bye mis amores y les mando un besito de aquí hasta donde quiera que estén :3**

 **Rat: Si nun… Les mando un abrazo literario desde Narnia! X3**

 **Cat: Bye nun**


	2. 2

**OUR LIFE WITH HAMATO**

 **Cap. #2**

 _ **Dos opuestos en la ciudad**_

* * *

 _ **Muchos dicen que los opuestos se atraen, aunque eso aplica para el amor... ¿Podrá aplicar también para la amistad?... La amistad de dos chicas tan diferentes como el Sol & la Luna. El destino es un amigo (o para algunos enemigo) muy caprichoso, inesperado y misterioso, y gracias a uno de sus caprichos hoy conocerán a dos chicas, bueno no les leeré su carta de presentación ni nada pero... Hmm ya no les quito su valioso tiempo dejare que las conozcan... **_

Inicio del POV de Ratoncilla.

 _*Bip* *Bip* *Bip*..._

 _Ese fue el primer sonido que escuche al dar las 5:30 a.m_

 _Abrí mis ojos grises, no vi nada, que novedad…, bostecé, me estire un poco para dejar la pereza en la cama, me guíe con mis manos hasta mi mesita de noche, sentí mis anteojos de armazón negro y me los coloqué, me vi al espejo, juro que casi don un grito de muerte, pero que desastre soy, cabello negro más rebelde que un adolescente descontrolado, negro como el carbón, piel más pálida que la de Gasparin, una que otra peca de un tono rosa, labios grandes y descuidados por el frio cuyo color granada se iba opacando, ojos grandes e expresivos, y de un ya mencionado, pigmento gris, y una sonrisa blanca con brackets. Mierda el jodido espejo se ha roto de nuevo, ne'h… otro espejo defectuoso._

 _Vaya que soy "atractiva" eh, reí para mis adentros, por mi sarcasmo claro._

 _Si, esa soy yo, Anime Pastor Sandoval._

 _Si Anime, aunque prefiero que me llamen Ratoncilla, mis padres estaban drogados cuando decidieron mi nombre lo sé._

 _Suspire y entre a la ducha, después de medio arreglarme, para por lo menos estar presentable, y sin dañar la vista de nadie._

 _Me puse un gorro de orejas de panda, el cual atrapa a mi cabello rebelde de puntas que parecen tener vida propia, que profesional eh, unos audífonos de diadema azul turquesa al cuello, los cuales nunca me quito, un suéter pegado, nada revelador, soy muy conservadora, con cuello redondo, no es de lana, es de una tela fresca con estampado de galaxia y gatitos realistas flotando en ella, unos shorts blancos con medias negras que cubren mis piernas, y claro unas botas rojas de agujetas hasta la rodilla._

 _Me encogí de hombros al verme al espejo, realmente me puse lo primero que encontré, y no, no soy femenina, yo diría más bien algo infantil, siempre digo que vivo en mi propio mundo, siempre alteró mi realidad, fue la única cosa que aprendí de ella…_

 _Suspire, mis maletas ya estaban listas, sí, me voy de Buenos Aires, Argentina, vaya que extrañare mi hogar y mi familia. Pero todo sea por un buen futuro._

 _Mis maletas tenían más libros dentro que ropa, un estuche de pintura, no, no de maquillaje, algunos lienzos, el soporte de estos, el cual fue una guerra para que entrara, cosas de ese estilo, algunas partituras, un violín viejo, algunas de mis cosas de Frikki, si... Yo prefiero decirle; "Gustos particulares"._

 _Eran en total dos maletas de rueditas color lila con brillitos, y una mochila negra llena de pines que me colgué a espaldas, dentro de ella se encuentra Naga, mi hámster, y otras cosas personales, como fotos y recuerdos de mi familia._

 _Tome todo eso, suspire y baje._

 _Ahí toda mi familia, Mi padre Richard, un humilde maestro de universidad, mis hermanos mayores, ya que yo soy la menor de 5 hermanos, el mayor, Germán, el segundo mayor, Nicolás, el antepenúltimo, Arturo y el menor de los barones, Eduardo._

 _Se veían orgullosos, uno más de mis logros…_

 _Si, conseguí una beca para un instituto en New York, es una gran oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, aunque tenga que dejarlos, pero sé, que así nos divida todo un océano, jamás estarán lejos de mí._

 _Richard: -mi padre se limpió una lágrima que se escurrió por su mejilla- Ya eres toda una mujer..._

 _Ratoncilla: Papá solo me voy a estudiar, no me estoy casando ni nada... -dije para tranquilizar a mi familia un poco-_

 _Richard: No importa... -me abrazo entre tantas maletas- Seguirás siendo mi niña... Felicidades, cuídate mucho, te deseo lo mejor, llamaremos cada día para ver como estas, te visitamos en vacaciones... Y tranquila, sé lo nerviosa que estás, pero ya verás que los 6 te cuidaremos..._

 _Ratoncilla: -fruncí el ceño- ¿6?... -lo pensé por un momento y lo comprendí- Ah... Claro... Mamá siempre me cuida desde haya arriba... Esta no será la excepción._

 _Richard: Lo sé... -se separó de mí y me dio una sonrisa que me lleno de valor-_

 _Nicolás: Cuídate enana... Te extrañaré... Y... Toma -saco un collar de su bolsillo- Fue lo que yo conserve de ella... Juraría que me cuido... Pero... Ahora necesitas ser cuidada tu... -me lo puso, no es un collar lujoso, y ante los ojos de la gente tampoco valioso, pero para nosotros sí, es un collar sencillo, con un compartimiento que se abre y cierra el cual tiene una fotografía de mi madre-_

 _Ratoncilla: Gracias... -lo abrace y me despegue enseguida-_

 _Arturo: ¿Llevas todo lo que te di? -pregunto abrazándome-_

 _Ratoncilla: No lo dejaría por nada... -lo solté-_

 _Eduardo: No estarás sola... -me devolvió el cabello y me dio una sonrisa-_

 _Ratoncilla: Si… -suspire-_

 _Germán: Suerte... -me sonrió-_

 _Ratoncilla: Hasta luego... -baje las escaleras y llegue a la primera planta, la cual es una biblioteca, este es mi mundo, pero lo volveré a ver, estoy segura-_

 _Salí por la puerta, haciendo sonar una campanita que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba o salía._

 _Tome un taxi, cargo mis maletas y me llevó al Aeropuerto de Buenos Aires._

 _Al llegar mi Avión salió enseguida, no fui en primera clase, debo administrar bien mi dinero, al llegar a Nueva York lo cambiaré a dólares._

 _Aborde el avión, escondí a Naga en mi mochila, me coloque mis audífonos de diadema a los oídos, puse mi lista de reproducción en mi móvil, me relaje mientras una azafata daba las indicaciones de seguridad, yo veía como mi ciudad se hacía cada vez más pequeña, mientras lo único que pensaba es;_

 _"New York, prepárate, Annie Pastor Sandoval va con todo contra ti y los retos que me pongas en el camino, no te sientas mal por la derrota"._

Fin del POV de Ratoncilla.

Inicio del POV de Cata.

 _*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*_

 _Vaya, vaya, de nuevo despertando tarde... No me sorprende viniendo de mi parte, esos tres *tocs* fueron leves golpes en mi puerta y por leves me refiero a mi loca hermana menor tratando de sacarme de mis casillas._

 _Sofía: ¡Cata ya despierta, se te hace tarde! -grita mi hermana golpeando fuertemente mi puerta, ella suele ser fastidiosa pero juro que quiero a esa enana con lo más profundo de mí ser-_

 _Cata: ¡Ya voy Sofía, no rompas la puerta!_

 _Me levanté de mala gana y me estire haciendo tronar uno que otro hueso de mi cuerpo, luego hecho un vistazo a mi "bello rostro" en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en un rincón de mi habitación y por poco me da un ataque cardíaco, mi cabello parecía peluca recién hecha, soy pelirroja con californianas negras en las puntas, mis ojos son marrones claros casi miel, mi piel pues... Me dicen vampiro así que ya se imaginarán como es, mis labios pues no está tan mal gruesos y carnosos bien cuidados mis hermanas los envidian es algo bueno de tenerlos, por ultimo esta mí siempre macabra y temida sonrisa de lado._

 _Bueno sinceramente no soy una top model, pero mi cuerpo no está taaan mal como el de otras chicas, las escapadas de casa y clase me ayudan mucho, pues correr de un profesor que te grita todo el tiempo con una regla de madera en mano no es nada fácil, esa soy yo: Catalina Muñoz Flores... Lo sé, que nombre... Pero así me llamo, normalmente no digo mi segundo nombre ni mi apellido, prefiero simplemente ser llamada Cata, quien me llame por mi apellido o mi segundo nombre ¡Considérese muerto!._

 _Bueno después de asquearme por un buen rato en el espejo entre al baño y me di una ducha, me cepille los dientes, me peine mi largo cabello y pues hasta ahí porque odio el maquillaje._

 _Al salir del baño me vestí, podré ser la típica "chica mala" de toda escuela pero no visto como los que si se creen los peores, me puse una blusa suelta, blanca, corta, con un cráneo dibujada en la mitad de esta y un escote realmente pequeño que ni se notaba, unos shorts negros con medias largas y blancas que cubren mis piernas y unas botas negras con blanco que más bien parecían tenis converse, mis típicos y amados guantes sin dedos negros y mis auriculares blancos que colgaban de mi cuello._

 _Después de verme al espejo como diciendo "TRAGAME TIERRA" tome mis tres maletas rojas y mi mochila me la cargue al hombro para después bajar, en la sala donde mi madre y mis hermanas esperaban por mí para despedirse solté las maletas llamando la atención de las tres._

 _Cata: Bien... Hasta aquí llegamos..._

 _Sofí: Ay Cata..._

 _Angie: Pudiste haber mejorado hermana, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _Cata: -me encogí de hombros-_

 _Sonia: Hija... Yo lo siento mucho, pero es por tu bien..._

 _Cata: Lo que digas madre, lo que digas... -tome mi mochila y salí, afuera esperaba un taxista con su taxi, el con mucho gusto me ayudó a subir mis maletas en la parte trasera mientras yo veía como lo hacía-_

 _Sonia: Catalina, prométenos que mejoraras..._

 _Cata: -suspire- Lo prometo, a ti y a mis hermanas_

 _Sonia: No sólo a nosotras Cata -pone una mano en mi hombro- También a tu padre..._

 _Cata: -mire hacia el cielo- Lo prometo... Padre, no te fallare, no de nuevo…_

 _Sofí: Nunca nos has fallado Cata -me abraza- Te extrañare hermanota_

 _Cata: Y yo a ti hermanita -le revolví el cabello-_

 _Angie: Cuídate y llámanos cuando puedas, te echare de menos -me abraza-_

 _Cata: Y yo a ti Angie -le di una pequeña sonrisa-_

 _Sonia: Catalina quiero que sigas con tus clases de piano y voz, ya deja esa guitarra eléctrica de lado, quiero que aprendas a tocar música clásica ¿Bien?_

 _Cata: -rueda los ojos- Bien... Nos vemos -dije a punto de subir al taxi-_

 _Sonia: ¡Cata espera! -tomo mi mano y puso algo en ella- Mira que hay al llegar a New York, suerte mi niña, te amo -me dio un beso en la frente y se juntó con mis hermanas-_

 _Abrí mi mano y pude ver una pequeña caja negra en esta, solo la guarde en la mochila y subí al taxi, cada vez estaba más lejos de mi casa, mi ciudad, mi familia… Llegamos al aeropuerto, baje mis cosas y luego subí al avión, sinceramente no importaba de que clase fuera el avión, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar al niño un estaba a mis espaldas, no dejaba de patear el asiento y yo solo voltee a mirar por la ventanilla del avión, todo era tan pequeño... Un hombre pasaba las coordenadas del avión por un megáfono pero en mi mente solo había lugar para una cosa en especial;_

 _"Prepárate New York, pues yo voy con todo y tu vienes con nada, al final el marcador será: New York- 1, Cata- 10, espero te guste saborear la derrota pues yo te la daré con todo y postre jejeje"._

Fin del POV de Cata.

Después de un largo viaje Ratoncilla llego a New York, se bajó, recibió sus maletas y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba fuera del aeropuerto, respirando el aire Neoyorkino, cruzaba las calles de la ciudad con un gran mapa de turista, con el cual parecía toda una experta, tenía a Naga al hombro derecho, esta se escondía entre su cabello, pues hacia frio en New York, estaba tan emocionada, tomaba fotos de todo, incluso si se encontraba un cesto de basura por la calle, era tanta cultura, tantas cosas nuevas, lugares por explorar, gente nueva, le encantaba New York, parecía haber una aventura en cada esquina, en eso saco su móvil, para mensajear con Cata, una chica que conoció por una red social en la cual se había hecho las mejores amigas, se llevaban tan bien, a pesar de ser tan distintas, jamás se habían visto en persona, pero tal parece que el destino las unió, pues irían al mismo instituto, y como Ratoncilla no quería estar sola con Naga acordó que rentarían un departamento, al presupuesto de ambas adolescentes claro, cada una pagaría la mitad y se apoyarían con los gastos en víveres y esas cosas.

Inicio de chat entre Cata y Ratoncilla.

Ratoncilla: "Joder Cata, debes ver este lugar, es grandioso, tanta cultura... Tantos museos... Libros por montón, bellas artes, tecnología... ¡Amo New York!"

Cata: -bajando del avión y chateando mientras le entregan sus maletas- "Pues ya llegue... Fue un viaje agotador, espero que valga la pena..."

Ratoncilla: "Joder, sal de ese maldito aeropuerto y ven a ver la ciudad, te encantará... Chuta, ya quiero enviarle las fotos a mi familia…"

Cata: "Y la del mal carácter soy yo" -toma sus maletas y sale del aeropuerto con su celular a la mano y una pequeña perrita escondida en su bolso- No, aun no salgas, ya vamos a salir, te he tenido por mucho dentro de ese apestoso bolso ¿No Kira? Jejeje -sale del aeropuerto y saca a la perrita para después ponerle un collar- Bien, empezamos por... -con un mapa en manos- Y esto que es... Solo veo rayitas rojas y amarillas

Kira: -niega con la cabeza como diciendo- "A mí no me mires"

Cata: Vaya apoyo Kira -toma su móvil y empieza a chatear de nuevo- "Annie, ¿Para dónde diablos voy?, estoy pérdida, Help me…"

Ratoncilla: "Dah... Es lo más fácil del mundo... Mmm a ver... Te enviaré un archivo, es una aplicación que hice en mi tiempo libre, es como un GPS, claro que mucho mejor, ya lo programe para que te lleve a un café Starbucks, estoy en el esperándote... Hmmm... Soy la del gorro con orejas de panda, es imposible perderse..."

Fin del chat entre Cata y Ratoncilla.

Cata: -suspira y empieza a caminar admirando cada maravilla de New York- Vaya, es mucho mejor de lo que imagine...

Kira: -viendo New York con estrellas en sus ojitos-

Después de un buen rato caminando Cata llego a Starbucks, entro y busco con la mirada hasta que encontró a una chica con gorro de orejas de panda sentada de espaldas viendo su móvil.

Cata: Supongo que es ella -avanza y se sienta frente a la chica- ¿Anime?

Ratoncilla: -levanta la mirada, sonríe mostrando sus dientes aperlados adornados por brackets- Hmmm... Si... ¿Catalina? -dice algo tímida, pero en el fondo se sentía segura-

Cata: La misma en carne y hueso cariño

Kira: -ladra un poco en su mochila-

Cata: A si, y Kira…

Ratoncilla: Que linda...

Cata: Ay gracias

Ratoncilla: Hmmm la cachorra jejeje…

Cata: Lo sé, es un encanto -soba la cabecita de Kira-

Kira: -la mira como diciendo- "Pues obvio, dime algo que no sepa"

Cata: Presumida -rueda los ojos-

Ratoncilla: Tú también chica... -le sonríe acomodando sus anteojos, los cuales ya estaban en la punta de su nariz, por lo cual tuvo que subirlos un poco- Hmmm... Etto... Hmm... Ella es Naga -se descubre el hombro dejando ver a una hámster de pelaje negro en la barriguita, parte de la cara, punta de la cola y un poco de espalda blanco… hmm como un panda en miniatura-

Cata: Oww que linda, es la cosita más tierna que he visto en mi vida…

Kira: -le laza una mirada asesina a Cata y da un ladrido muy bajo algo molesta-

Cata: Shh, calla que estoy viendo a la linda hámster

Kira: -entristece su semblante-

Ratoncilla: P-Pero que descortés... Enseguida nos traerán un expreso, ya los pedí...

Cata: -pone la mochila a su lado- Bien, un gusto conocerte en persona Annie -le extiende la mano en forma de saludo esperando a que la chica la tome-

Ratoncilla: I-Igualmente -toma la mano con timidez- Y bien... Que tal el viaje... ¿Ves que tenía razón?... La ciudad es increíble

Cata: -ríe un poco- Es hermosa, lo único que me molesta de estar aquí es tener que tomar esas aburridas clases de piano

Ratoncilla: No son aburridas... El piano es un bello instrumento de música clásica... Hmmm... Yo estuve 10 años tomando clases extras en la academia de Bellas Artes de Buenos Aires, tomaba cursos de danza, música, pintura... Y verdaderamente era maravilloso, claro que tenía un tiempo muy reducido para otras cosas, tuve que aprender 7 idiomas porque subía mi promedio, además de tener tutores y... ¿Te estoy aburriendo verdad?... Hmmm... Si... Lo siento... Mi vida no es interesante, solo son estudios y más estudios... Pero bueno, cuéntame de ti

Cata: Pues nuca me destaque en el estudio... Soy la típica "chica mala" a la cual todos temen en el instituto, a veces me escapaba de clases y me castigaba mi madre... Así que me escapaba de casa -ríe un poco- Se tocar la guitarra eléctrica, la batería y canto un poco… -ríe un poco- Le declare la guerra al maquillaje con tan solo 5 años, lo detesto de pequeña siempre que me acercaban un solo polvo a la cara así fuera por la ventana me tiraba y corría hasta llegar a un lugar seguro y sin maquillaje, soy un tanto temperamental... Y se algo de lucha callejera... Lo mío son los problemas, problemas y más problemas... Qué vida

Ratoncilla: Vaya... -los cafés de las chicas llegan- Gracias... -dice a la chica que se los había traído para que esta después fuera a atender otras órdenes- Bueno... Ahora seremos compañeras de habitación y... Sinceramente no te tengo miedo, digo... No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada... Primero hay que leerlo

Cata: -toma un poco de su café- No tendrías por qué tenerme miedo... No vine a New York en busca de enemigos...

Ratoncilla: Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo paraste aquí? -pregunto con una dulce sonrisa-

Cata: Pues... Mis notas están de mal en peor, en mi país me prohibieron el ingreso a todas las instituciones, reformatorios y cárceles… así que tuve que venir a New York, en busca de nuevas oportunidades... No quiero fallarle a mi madre, a mis hermanas y a mi padre... Ya lo he hecho muchas veces y no se comete el mismo error dos veces así que... Aquí me tienes -le da un sorbo a su café-

Ratoncilla: Vaya... -le pasa una galleta a Naga, la cual seguía en su hombro-

Cata: ¿Y qué me dices de ti?... ¿Qué has venido a hacer en New York? -pregunta acariciando a Kira quien se encontraba recostada sobre sus muslos-

Ratoncilla: Hmmm... Bueno... Obtuve la calificación más alta de todo mi instinto, envié muchas cartas a distintos institutos de Argentina, pero ya había superado sus estándares, por lo cual busque en España, pero quedaba demasiado lejos, así que opte por Estados Unidos, me aceptaron en 9 institutos aquí, pero finalmente me quede en New York, y bueno... Vengo para seguir estudiando...

Cata: Vaya... -ríe un poco- Somos polos taaan opuestos

Ratoncilla: Ni que lo digas... Hmmm... -termina su café- ¿Empezamos a buscar departamento?... Digo, aún tenemos que desempacar, actualizar hora, preparar todo y... Bueno, por lo menos yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer... Después podríamos explorar un poco la ciudad, y comenzar a buscar un trabajo de medio turno

Cata: -deja la boca abierta por unos segundos y luego la cierra- Vaya... Yo diría que lo tienes todo planeado...

Ratoncilla: De hecho... Tengo mi agenda lista, notas en el móvil y dos meses de anticipación

Cata: -ríe un poco- Luego te enseñaré a divertirte sin necesidad de números y letras -termina su café y deja un poco de dinero sobre la mesa- Andando, hay que buscar departamento lo más antes posible…

Ratoncilla: Vale... -deja unos dólares al lado de su vaso, toma sus maletas y sale al lado de Cata-

Kira: -les lanza una mirada asesina y sale tras ellas algo indignada pues la olvidaron-

…

Después de un buen rato buscando departamento por toda la ciudad, Cata y Annie ya ocultándose el sol lograron encontrar un gran edificio, no muy costoso, con buenos departamentos y pues... Justo lo que querían.

Cata: ¿Que tal te parece Annie? -pregunta viendo el edificio-

Ratoncilla: Vamos -toma a Cata de la mano y entran-

Minutos después.

Ratoncilla: Es perfecto... Hmmm... Vale... Nos lo quedamos -dice al portero que se encontraba en recepción-

Cata: Que niña - firman algunos papeles junto y reciben la llave del departamento- Bien, andando -toma sus maletas, su mochila y a Kira para después seguir a Annie-

Ratoncilla: Veamos... 13-C... 13-C... Hmm... -buscando con la mirada entre los muchos departamentos, después de eso saca su móvil y en unos segundos tiene el mapa del edificio, las cámaras de vigilancia a su merced, los registros de cada cliente y claro, la ubicación de cada departamento- Vale... Hmm... Está en el último piso... Tomemos el ascensor -dijo como si nada, caminando al ascensor, mientras veía los registros como un juego de niños-

Cata: ¿Sabes que con eso podrías robar un banco entero sin problema alguno? -pregunta subiendo al ascensor con su típica mirada fría y sin mostrar ni una sonrisa-

Ratoncilla: Hmm... ¿Por qué haría algo así?... Además... No es nada del otro mundo…

Cata: Hmm ya veo... ¿Me lo prestarías para salir esta noche? ... Últimamente estoy muy escasa de dinero... -pregunta como si nada viendo cada piso que el ascensor subía-

Ratoncilla: Oye... No es el móvil en sí... Está en las manos de quien lo usa... Y no, me costó mucho dinero comprar las piezas para fabricar mi propio móvil... Lo personalice y lo adapte a mis necesidades... Además, buscaremos trabajo, y ganaremos dinero de manera honrada

El ascensor dio un brusco frenón dejándolas atrapadas.

Ratoncilla: Ops... -dice tecleando en su móvil- Lo siento... He teclado mal una letra -dice rascándose la nuca-

Cata: Genial… -dice con sarcasmo-

Kira: -cae en forma cómica desmallada al suelo con la lengua por fuera-

Ratoncilla: Dime que le enseñaste a hacerse la muerta…

Cata: Jejeje no pasó nada aquí -mete a Kira dentro de su mochila-

Ratoncilla: Hmm... Ya lo arreglo... -teclea en su móvil y el ascensor vuelve a funcionar, pero más rápido dejándolas en el suelo, mientras subía a todo lo que daba- ¡AHH! -se abraza a Cata desde el suelo, ya que ambas quedaron sentadas por el impacto-

Cata: Esto tiene que ser una puta broma -toma el móvil de Annie y lo avienta a la pared del ascenso rompiéndolo- Ops...

El ascensor se detiene de un aún más brusco frenón.

Ratoncilla: -se queda viendo su móvil- A-A-Arruinaste 5 años de trabajo en solo un segundo...

Cata: L-lo siento mucho Annie... -dice levantándose del suelo y ayudándole a Annie a levantarse-

Ratoncilla: Rayos... Richard llamara a ese número... O lo que queda del... móvil -dice viendo su móvil-

Cata: ¿Richard es tu novio o tu viejo? -dice cargándose en la pared del elevador-

Ratoncilla: Las parejas son una dulce distracción, él es mi padre

Cata: De dulce no tienen nada -toma su mochila y saca a Kira- Ya, tranquila... Todo está bien

Kira: -alegra su semblante-

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, dejándolas en el último piso, al salir, Ratoncilla beso este, dando reverencia.

Ratoncilla: ¡Estoy viva, estoy viva! -ve a Cata con una mirada asesina- Pero mi móvil no... Cinco años a la basura... ¡Cinco años!... -toma sus maletas y camina un poco, a la segunda puerta del pasillo se ve una inscripción; 13-C, ella saco las llaves y abrió, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero aun así entro-

Cata: -rueda los ojos, toma sus maletas y entra- Amo la oscuridad…

Kira: -frunce el ceño-

Ratoncilla: Hmm... Lindo… -enciende las luces, dejando ver un departamento amplio, con muebles algo aburridos y fríos, no muchas decoraciones, vaya que le hacía falta un toque más... Alegre- Vaya... Esta genial...

Cata: Esta de lujo... Me encantan las arañas que están en ese rincón -apunta a un rinconcito oscuro de la habitación- Son hermosas…

Kira: -se resigna-

Ratoncilla: Hmm... Después les hare un habitad... Pero primero... -abre una de sus maletas color lila con brillitos que hacían juego y saca de ella un gran papel, era un horario, con colores, gráficas, letras, números y signos, lo pone sobre la mesa para después acerca a Cata- Veras este es un horario que he estado preparando, calcule el tiempo en el que el departamento podría estar sucio, y como solo somos dos, limpiaremos 4 veces a la semana, yo limpiaré lunes y miércoles, tu viernes y domingo, también calcule el tiempo en el que haremos la digestión, en las mañanas comeremos alimentos líquidos y ligeros, lo que tarda menos de 2 horas en digerir... La primera comida será a las 7:30 a.m... La segunda a las 5:30 p.m... Ahí comeremos alimentos más pesados, lo que tarda más de 4 horas... La última comida será a las 10:00 p.m... Organicé una lista de compras, lleva alimentos balanceados, que aportan proteínas, y ayudan a cada parte del cuerpo, yo haré la compra de los víveres, tú te encargarás de mantener este lugar en orden... Como veras en la gráfica las casillas rojas marcan la hora de la comida, las verdes lo que comeremos, las amarillas marcan actividades de entretenimiento, las azul celeste marcan los días de limpieza, las rosadas lo que debe de limpiarse, las anaranjadas serán los horarios de estudio y tareas, y las blancas marcan los momentos libres en los que puedes hacer lo que quieras... Y... -iba a seguir pero Cata la paro-

Cata: ¡Detente!... -grita asustando un poco a Annie- Lo siento, pero no veo en ninguna parte de esa gráfica cuándo tendremos tiempo para divertirnos, no pensarás quedarte estudiando por toda la vida sola en tu habitación ¿O sí?

Ratoncilla: Hmmm... Bueno... En las casillas blancas se marca los momentos libres, podremos divertirnos... Como... Hmm... Podemos visitar el museo de antropología y... -Cata la interrumpe… de nuevo-

Cata: Nada de eso... -da una sonrisa de lado- Te enseñaré a divertirte de verdad, creme te encantará -le guiñe el ojo-

Ratoncilla: El museo es divertido... -dice con sencillez-

Cata: Pues si... Pero siempre es bueno explorar nuevos lugares ¿No?

Ratoncilla: Hmm... S-Supongo... -dice pegando el horario a una pared-

Cata: Genial -toma su móvil y teclea velozmente, luego lo guarda y le echa un vistazo a la habitación- Hmm Pues... Una pequeña limpieza nunca hace mal...

Ratoncilla: Bien... Hmm... Supongo que saldré a comprar algo para comer... -dice tomando su mochila y colgándosela- ¿Vas a limpiar?...

Cata: -metida en su móvil- Hmm... Si... Lo que digas Annie

Ratoncilla: Vale... -da una sonrisa- No quemes el departamento en mi ausencia... -dice para hacer una broma y después salir con su mochila, y Naga al hombro-

Cata: -despega la vista de su móvil- ¿Quiere que queme el departamento? -frunce el ceño- Okay… -toma un encendedor y gasolina-

Kira: -ladra a Cata poniéndose frente a ella como diciendo- "Sé que estás loca, pero no es para tanto niña"

Cata: Solo jugaba Kira -mete la gasolina a su mochila y el encendedor a su bolsillo- Bien... A ordenar se ha dicho -suspira y toma una escoba con un recogedor que se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación- Que tal malo puede... -Al pasar una sola vez la escoba sale polvo a chorros- Para que hable…

…

Paso el rato y, Cata había perdido la batalla contra el polvo, pero aun así el departamento quedo limpio, o por lo menos decente.

Annie llego con comida de un restaurante sencillo de tallarines, toco la puerta, pues la llave se quedó en el departamento, venía helada, hace mucho, mucho frío en las calles, pero por lo menos la comida estaba caliente.

Cata: -sale llena de polvo y tosiendo un poco- Entra...

Kira: -sale igual que Cata y cae en el pasillo desmayada con la lengua afuera-

Ratoncilla: -entro con la comida en manos- Hmm... ¿Están bien? -dice frunciendo el ceño-

Cata: -Alza a Kira- Se podría decir que si... Pero a la próxima juro que me deshago de todo ese bendito polvo, no me ganará tan fácil -truena sus nudillos y Kira despierta al tiro- Ops, olvidé que odia eso Jejeje

Kira: -le lanza una mirada asesina a Cata-

Ratoncilla: Hmm... Traje tallarines... -da una sonrisa mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos-

Cata: -Suelta a Kira dejándola caer al piso mientras abraza a Annie- ¡Te amo! -se separa de ella- Literalmente claro...

Kira: -le lanza otra mirada asesina desde el piso-

Ratoncilla: -abre los ojos y se separa de Cata- Vaya que hace frio en la ciudad cuando es de noche... -dice buscando una vajilla, o por lo menos unos platos entre las cajas de mudanza que estaban esparcidas por el departamento, pues la familia de ambas les habían enviado lo necesario para equipar el departamento con anticipación-

Cata: -tose un poco- Supongo... Iré a darme una ducha

Kira: -ladra y mueve su colita-

Cata: Vale puedes venir, no demoramos Annie -se va al baño siendo seguida por Kira-

Ratoncilla: -tose un poco- Cuanto polvo -dice quitándose los anteojos por un momento y limpiando el cristal de estos-

...

Cata: -en menos de lo que canta el gallo… más 8 minutos, sale de la ducha con una toalla bien envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y secando a su pequeña mascota, la cual traía envuelta en una toalla rosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de Cata-

Kira: -sus ojitos reflejan un brillo de estrellitas mientras se queda viendo los dedos de Cata moverse a la vez que trataba de agarrarlos -

Cata: Tus patas son muy pequeñas Kira, ni lo intentes cariño -consiente su cabecita-

Kira: -entristece su semblante-

Ratoncilla: -con los tallarines ya servidos- P-Provecho... -aun lado de la barra de la cocina, pues aun no acomodaban sus muebles-

Cata: -deja a Kira sobre su cama de cachorra y se acerca a la mesa- Se ve delicioso, gracias Annie -le da una pequeña sonrisa a penas visible-

Ratoncilla: No es nada... -se sienta a la mesa, separa los palillos y empieza a comer-

Cata: -se sienta, toma los palillos y comienza a comer mirando por la ventana algo pensativa-

Ratoncilla: -termina de masticar la comida que tenía en la boca y habla- Mañana es sábado, nos da tiempo de buscar trabajo, entramos a clases el lunes así que todo marcha bien... Tendremos el departamento, trabajo, el instituto, podremos salir si quieres... A divertirnos... Ya sabes al estilo Cata... Sera una vida de ensueño, Nueva York es una buena ciudad, es segura y... Nos irá bien... Solo dos chicas en Nueva York... ¿Que podría salir mal?...

Cata: -termina de masticar y ríe un poco- Vaya, lo haces sonar tan sencillo...

Ratoncilla: Todo es sencillo si te lo propones -dice cerrando los ojos por un momento y levantando el dedo índice a la altura de su cara, a un costado claro-

Cata: -ríe un poco- Sabes... Dicen que el sabio no dice lo que sabe, y el necio no sabe lo que dice... ¿Captas? -dice volviendo a su mirada fría-

Ratoncilla: Ya... Físicamente eso es lo que hace al sabio inferior al necio… El necio tiene valor y coraje… El sabio tiene paciencia y cerebro… Creo que lo que dices tiene mil significados… todo depende del oído que escucha tus palabras… Más sin embargo… Solo escucho algo… Y es… El sabio y el necio no tendrían la necesidad de callar al otro si se escuchan mutuamente… porque ambos tienen lo que al otro le falta… y unidos… hacen uno solo... simplemente… perfecto… -después de eso se queda callada comiendo en silencio-

Cata: -se levanta de la mesa ya habiendo terminado de comer y ve que Kira callo en un profundo sueño del cual pocas veces logra despertarla- Vaya, de seguro estaba muy cansada la pobre... - dice colocando una mano en su barbilla pensativa-

Ratoncilla: -se levanta y lava su plato en el fregadero-

Cata: -se coloca ropa limpia y se sienta al lado de su perrita sobándole la cabeza-

Ratoncilla: Bien... Hay dos habitaciones aquí… así que... Elige una -le dijo con una sonrisa-

Cata: -carga a Kira- Izquierda... Descansa Annie -entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta-

…

Ratoncilla: Claro... -dice tomando a Naga- Vamos Naga me tengo que poner el pijama... Y si... Si empaque el de unicornios –dice con estrellas relucientes en los ojos-

Naga: -niega con la cabeza-

Ratoncilla: -entra a su habitación y se tira en la cama-

Mientras en la habitación de Cata…

Cata: -apoyada en la puerta de su habitación- Tienes razón Kira, no soy nada buena asiendo amigas... Pero puedo intentarlo... ¿O no?

Kira: -mueve su colita de lado a lado con una sonrisa-

Cata: Bien, lo intentare... -da una sonrisa de lado-

Kira: -mira extrañada a Cata-

Cata: -borra la sonrisa- ¿Qué?, ni que nunca me hubieras visto sonreír... bueno si, hace mucho que no lo hago pero... siempre hay una primera vez para todo jejeje -se levanta y se coloca su pijama, la cual consistía en nada más que una camiseta negra larga y su ropa interior, luego se acurruca en su cama y abraza a Kira- Descansa Ki... -se duerme-

Kira: -después de dar un pequeño ladrido como diciendo- "Hasta mañana Cata" -se queda dormida en manos de su dueña-

…

Y en la otra habitación.

Ratoncilla: No encuentro mi pijama de unicornios -dice con el semblante entristecido- ... Bien... Me pondré la de panda… -su rostro se vuele a iluminar y se pone la pijama, que en si era un short a medio muslo de color negro, una blusa que simulaba la barriga de un panda con una capucha que tenía orejitas de panda, las cuales reemplazaban su gorro, y por ultimo unas calcetas hasta la rodilla de color negro- Buenas noches Nueva York... -después de eso solo se echó a la cama quedando dormida con Naga durmiendo a un lado de su almohada-

 _ **Y así ambas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber su futuro mañana, todo marchaba de fábula al parecer, pero en una ciudad como New York todo es inesperado, y vamos gente… Nunca se sabe lo que ocurrirá con cuatro adolescentes tan peculiares bajo los pies de los habitantes de esta ciudad… ¿Les irá todo de fábula a estas chicas?... ¿Y qué ocurrirá con April?... y… ¿Las tortugas?...**_

…


	3. 3

**Our Life With Hamato**

 **Cap. #3**

 ** _Apenas comienza..._ **

* * *

**Seamos sinceros, si todas las historias tuvieran final feliz, dos capítulos y no muchos sucesos seria aburrida, por suerte... esto _Apenas comienza..._ Y no tienen intenciones de parar.**

Mientras Annie y Cata sobrevivían al instituto, las Tortugas sobrevivían en... una peculiar familia.

Leo: Mikey no creo que debas... -Mikey lo interrumpe-

Mikey: Tu mantente tranquilo Leo, Rahp está durmiendo, no se dará cuenta de que tengo a Spike entre mis ágiles manos -coloca a Spike sobre la mesa de centro- Ahora… -se coloca un sombrero de fiesta y…- ¡Guerra de globos llenos de agua potencialmente pesados! -empieza a apuntar y "disparar" hacia Spike, aunque ni alcanzaban a rozarle-

Leo: Que puntería tienes hermanito… -dice burlón-

Mikey: -lo fulmina con la mirada-

Donnie: Hmm... -Donnie se encontraba pensativo concentrado en sus apuntes mientras salía de su laboratorio, pero sus hermanos llamaron su atención cuando Mikey lo hace esquivar un globo de agua, levanto la mirada fastidiado y al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la mascota del chico temperamental del equipo...- ¿¡Qué haces cerebro de aguacate!? -exclama al ver a Spike en la mesa-

Mikey: ¿Eh? -se distrae y un globo le da justo en el rostro a Spike provocando que la pequeña tortuga caiga al suelo y se oculte en su caparazón- Uy…

...

Raph: ¿Spike, donde estás?... Hora del desayuno... -se escucha desde su habitación, buscando a Spike-

Donnie: La Bestia ha despertado -dice en un susurro a Leo y Mikey, algo preocupado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en color blanco, de borde negro y para finalizar, la boca entre abierta dejando ver esa simpática brecha en su dentadura-

Leo: Mikey recoge a Spike, ¡Ahora! -exclama al menor algo alarmado-

Mikey: ¡Ay voy Spike! -dice a Spike corriendo hacia la tortuga, a la cual por accidente pateó provocando que saliera volando golpeando toda pared u objeto que se le atravesara- ¡Abajo! -exclama agachándose- ¡Tortuga voladora a las cuatro!

Leo: -se da una palmada en la frente-

En eso sale Raphael de su habitación, terminando de atar el nudo de su máscara.

Raph: Oigan chicos, no han visto a... -Spike lo golpe en el estómago, dejándolo en el piso, sin aire y con la pequeña tortuga escondida en medio de su caparazón-

Donnie: Mikey… Fue un gusto conocerte hermano... -dice a Mikey alejándose de Raph-

Leo: Buenos días Rahp, espero hayas dormido bien -dice mientras se dirigía al dojo algo nervioso- Iré a meditar un rato, no se maten en mi ausencia -entra al dojo-

Mikey: ¡No me dejen! -suplica a Donnie y Leo algo asustado-

Donnie: Suerte -pone una mano en el hombro de Mikey- ¡Tortugas y niños primero! -se va corriendo a su laboratorio dejando una nube de polvo por causa de lo rápido que iba-

Mikey: Así que... Creo que… Deje algo pendiente en mi habitación... Bajo la cama… Con mi peluche floppy... Adiós -se echa a correr como alma que lleva el diablo-

Raph: -aparece en un parpadeo frente a Mikey con Spike en su hombro y una mirada de fuego que haría a cualquier tortuga mojar el caparazón-

Mikey: Jejeje…. ¿Podemos discutirlo como tortugas civilizadas?... -saca un juego de té de quien sabe dónde y lo pone frente a Raph sentándose en una pequeña silla junto a una mesa igual de pequeña- ¿Con cuántos terrones mi querido Raphael?... -pregunta curioso mientras eleva su meñique tomando una tacita llena de té… El cual por accidente derramo sobre el caparazón de Raph- Je…-dice viéndolo muy nervioso con una gotita de sudor a un costado de la frente mientras le da una sonrisa forzada-

Raph: ¡MIKEY!, ¡Ven acá!, ¡TE DARÉ UNA PATADA TAN FUERTE QUE LLEGARÁS A LA FRONTERA CANADIENSE! -Raph empieza a perseguir a Mikey, mientras los gritos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la guarida-

Mientras tanto… En el dojo...

Splinter estaba en su habitación, tratando de meditar, solo que con cuatro tortugas mutantes, y para acabarla de fastidiar ¡ADOLESCENTES!, no es fácil meditar y alcanzar la "iluminación".

Splinter: -en posición de flor de loto- Paz... Paz... Solo pido Paz... -repetía para sí mismo mientras una vena saltaba en su frente debido a todo el escándalo a su alrededor-

De vuelta con las tortugas…

Mikey y Raph correteaban por toda la sala tirando todo sin importarles lo que se les atravesara en el camino.

Mikey: -un jarrón por accidente cae al suelo pero no se molesta en recoger las piezas, entre su vida y la del jarrón... Sayonara jarrón-

Mientras tanto... En el laboratorio...

Donnie veía mutágeno por medio de su microscopio, tratando de ignorar todo el ruido y desorden que se presentaba a su alrededor.

Donnie: No Donatello... No... Salves a Mikey... -se decía a sí mismo-

Y en el dojo…

Leo trataba de meditar pero el hecho de saber que Mikey corría el riesgo de ser golpeado brutalmente por su hermano de antifaz rojo no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo impacientaba y no lograba concentrarse.

Leo: Paz... ¡Paz!... ¡PAZ!... -se decía a si mismo tratando de lograr su objetivo- Tsk…

Y de vuelta en la sala...

Raph: -toma a Mikey por el caparazón y lo eleva- ¡Caparazón chino! -decía con ojos de fuego mientras Mikey gritaba y pataleaba -

Mikey: ¡Leo, Donnie, Sensei, Spike, SuperMan, SpiderMan, Batman, Lechuga, Aguacate, Naruto, Goku, Capitán América, Thor, Robin, Raven, Red X, quien sea!, ¡AYUDA! -exclama con los ojos cristalizados -

Raph: De esta nadie te salva enano -sube más el caparazón de Mikey-

Mikey: ¡AYUDENME! -grita a todo lo que sus pulmones pueden dar-

Y en el laboratorio…

Donnie: Ya es suficiente... -sale del laboratorio-

Mientras que en el dojo…

Leo: -abre los ojos y suspira para después levantarse y salir del dojo-

Y en la sala.

Raph: -da una sonrisa maliciosa- Sigue la patada Canadiense... -se prepara para darle la patada-

Leo: ¡Raphael ya es suficiente!, Mikey ya ha aprendió su lección, no volverá a meterse con Spike… ¿No Mikey?... -pregunta a su hermano menor tratando de sacarle de ese gran aprieto en el cual se había metido el menor-

Mikey: -mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente y repetidas veces-

Raph: Tú no te metas intrépido… -lo fulmina con la mirada- ¿¡POR QUE NADIE LO DETUVO!?, ¡CASI MATA A SPIKE!

Mikey: ¡Fue culpa de Donnie!, Él me distrajo -exclama apuntando a el de antifaz purpura-

Donnie: ¡Sí! -dice sin pensar, solo quería ayudar a su hermano- ¿Espera que? -pregunta enojado a Mikey- ¡Raph mándalo a Canadá! -dice con seguridad mientras fulmina con la mirada a Mikey-

Leo: -niega con la cabeza- No lo hagas Raphael… Nadie irá a Canadá…

Mikey: ¿Y los modelos canadienses tampoco?... -pregunta curioso-

Leo: -se da una palmada en la frente- Mikey no me refería a eso…

Donnie: Bueno... Cuando dices "Nadie", es decir nadie, ósea que te referías a que nadie en toda nuestra dimensión y lo que conocemos como realidad irá a Canadá, por lo tanto Mikey, por más raro que parezca tiene razón y... -dice con una mano en la barbilla mirando a la nada muy pensativo… Pero a Leo se le agota la "paz" y detiene a Donnie-

Leo: ¡Ya basta! -trata de calmarse contando hasta 10- 1….. 2... 3... 4... 5….. 6...

Mikey: 8….. 7….. 9….. 10….. Y no sé qué sigue...

Donnie: 11 Mikey -dice al menor algo resignado y con un semblante que reflejaba fastidio por lo despistado y tonto que podía llegar a ser Mikey-

Leo: Al diablo con la paz, Rahp mándalo a Canadá -dice fulminando con la mirada a Mikey-

Mikey: ¡Traición! -exclama entristeciendo su semblante y fulminando con la mirada a Leo-

Raph: Como tú digas intrépido... -se prepara de nuevo para mandarlo a Canadá- Y por mayoría de votos... -apunto de darle la patada-

Pero la campana salvo a Mikey, o más bien la Rata.

Splinter entro a la sala, dio un golpe en el piso con su bastón de cristal verdoso que hizo que todos sus hijos quedaran inmóviles por la presencia de su padre.

Splinter: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -exigió una explicación con voz firme-

Mikey: ¡Sensei!... Raph me quería enviar a Canadá… -dice apuntando a el de vándala roja mientras deja caer una mano en su frente dramatizando la situación como en las telenovelas-

Splinter: -frunce el ceño-

Leo: Verás Sensei… -le explica todo sin omitir detalles a su maestro- Y por eso Rahp quiere mandar a Mikey de una patada a Canadá… -se rasca la nuca algo nervioso-

Splinter: -se peina la barba con una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos por los cabellos de esta- Hmm... Ya veo... Raphael, la ira es autodestructiva, hasta que no la controles no lograras ser un verdadero ninja...

Raph: Eso es ridículo, mi ira me hace mejor ninja -dice cruzándose de brazos

Leo: Tu ira no te hace mejor que nadie Raph y deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento antes de que le arrebates la cabeza a alguno de los tres…

Mikey: ¡Sí!... -piensa un segundo sin entender del todo la situación- Lo que dijo él… -señalando con su índice a Leo-

Raph: Ahs… Eso no es verdad, solo son un trío de nenas lloronas quejándose por todo… -rueda los ojos cruzándose de brazos-

Mikey: ¡Sí!... -dijo sin siquiera prestar atención- Espera un segundo... ¡Oye! -grita indignado a su hermano mayor-

Leo: Creo que le hace falta meditar -susurra al oído de Donnie-

Donnie: Si... Biológicamente los cuatro somos machos -dijo en un susurro respondiendo a Leo-

Leo: Quiero que le hagas pruebas a Mikey... Solo… Para estar seguros -dice mientras ve a su hermano menor con la tácita de té en la mano-

Donnie: -hace una mueca de desagrado y nerviosismo al ver a Mikey para después dar un trago pasando su propia saliva por su garganta- Cierto...

Raph: ¡Bueno ya!... ¡Los tres hacen mi vida imposible!, ¡En especial tu Mikey!, ¡Consíguete una vida!, ¡Un amigo!, ¡Alguien que te soporte y aléjate de mí, y de Spike!, ¡Solo eres un estorbo para este equipo!, estaríamos mejor sin ti, solo nos retrasas y siempre las fastidias a donde vayamos… - Raph termino con la respiración agitada, su ira era como una bomba que sus hermanos iban cargando de pólvora poco a poco y por mala suerte Mikey encendió la mecha esta vez-

Leo: ... Rahp...

Mikey: ¿E-Estorbo?... -sus ojos se cristalizan un poco- Y-Yo... Jamás quise ser un estorbo... Para el equipo... N-Ni para mi familia… Lo siento… -sale corriendo y entra a su habitación cerrando de un portazo-

Leo: ¿Ves lo que has hecho Raphael?, supongo que ya has de estar contento ¿No? -dice enojado a su hermano fulminándolo con la mirada-

Raph: Yo... No quise... -Splinter lo interrumpe-

Splinter: Al dojo los tres... ¡Ahora! -dice con voz firme y molesta-

Leo: Hai Sensei… -dice para después entrar al dojo-

Donnie: -le lanza una mirada de fastidio a Raph, para después entrar al dojo-

Raph: Ahs... -entra al dojo-

En el dojo.

Los tres hermanos Hamato entraron al dojo y se arrodillaron mientras aguardaban por la "charla" que su padre les daría.

Splinter: Raphael al centro del dojo... -ordeno-

Raph: -así lo hizo-

Splinter: Raphael la ira es una aliada peligrosa... Contrólala o ella te controlará a ti... ¡Leonardo, Donatello! -dijo para llamar la atención de sus hijos y después les lanzo arco e flechas inofensivas-

Leo: Hmm... Sensei... ¿Qué haremos exactamente? -pregunta confundido el mayor de los hermanos Hamato-

Splinter: … Raphael esquiva las flechas...

Raph: Ja, hasta dormido... -dice fanfarroneando mientras se estira un poco haciendo tronar cada parte de su cuerpo-

Splinter: ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta Leonardo?

Leo: Hai sensei… -va a un lado del dojo, prepara el arco y lanza una flecha dirigida a Rahp-

Raph: -la esquiva con facilidad-

Donnie: -prepara su tiro, lanza y... No acierta, ya que Raph esquiva las flechas como si a eso se dedicara-

Leo: -suspira resignado y lanza otra flecha ya que Rahp al estar de espaldas de seguro no la vería venir, pero el de vandana roja la esquivo y Splinter detuvo la flecha entre sus dedos medio y índice ya que esta flecha se había desviado y la había detenido justo enfrente de su pupila-

Splinter: ¡Suficiente!... -todos se quedan quietos- Ahora Raphael... Esquiva de nuevo las flechas...

Raph: ¿Qué?... ¿De nuevo?... Pero si lo he hecho muy bien… -frunce el ceño-

Splinter: Si... Pero esta vez... ¡Leonardo, Donatello! -dice llamando la atención de sus hijos- ... Insulten a Raphael...

Donnie: -frunce el ceño- ¿E-Espere que?... ¿Sensei quiere que nos mate?... -le da un pequeño tic en el ojo por el nerviosismo- ¿E-Enserio? -pregunta algo nervioso-

Leo: Y él... ¿No puede defenderse? -pregunta curioso-

Splinter: No... Él no se podrá defender...

Donnie: -suspira aliviado y prepara una flecha – Jejeje Vale... En ese caso… Esto ya me está gustando... -dice con una sonrisita traviesa-

Splinter: ¡Comiencen! -dice sin más-

Leo: Sabes Rahp… Siempre te estas quejando, "Ay, pobre, pobre de mí, soy un incomprendido" -lanza una flecha y esta es esquivada por el chico-

Raph: ¡Eso no es…! -no termina pues lo interrumpen-

Donnie: Si... Solo eres un bebé llorón... -lanza una flecha y esta le da en el brazo pues comienza a desconcentrarse-

Leo: Pobre bebé, necesita su biberón… -ríe un poco, lanza la flecha y esta le da en el caparazón-

Raph: ¡Claro que…! -no termina pues de nuevo lo interrumpen-

Donnie: Oh si, y que le cambien el pañal -le da en la pierna con mucha facilidad-

Leo: Ah y eres feo -lanza una flecha y le da en el caparazón- y mal oliente… -lanza otra flecha y le da en la cabeza-

Raph: ¡Eres un...! -no termina de nuevo-

Donnie: ¿Qué?, ¿Él bebe quiere llorar? -sonríe y le lanza una flecha a la cabeza-

Leo: Pobre Rahp, todos sabemos que no eres más que un pequeño niño asustado -ríe un poco y le lanza una flecha a lapierna, seguida por dos de Donnie y una última en la frente dejando a su hermano menor en el suelo-

Raph: -se levanta de mala gana con flechas por todo su cuerpo-

Donnie: -da un suspiro de alegría- Ah... desearía que este momento nunca acabe… Esto es terapéutico

Leo: -guarda el arco y las flechas- Si...

Raph: Ahs... -se quita algunas flechas-

Splinter: Lo ves Raphael... -pone una mano en el hombro de su hijo- La ira nubla tu mente, debes aprender a controlarla, es una aliada peligrosa hijo mío… Te lo he dicho miles de veces…

Raph: Ustedes no comprenden... -se va furioso quitándose las flechas-

...

Días después…

Mikey: -entra a la guarida y muy feliz les dice- ¡Encontré un amigo! -luego pasa y le da un leve puño a Leo en el brazo quien estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la tv, viendo el noticiero- ¡Encontré un amigo! -sigue con Donnie quien leía sus apuntes revisando que le había fallado esta vez en sus experimentos, pero tan solo sacude un par de veces para luego dejarlo mareado en el suelo y ponerse en medio de toda la sala- ¡Tengo un amigo! -dice con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos mientras daba varios saltitos muy emocionado-

Leo: -frunce el ceño-

Donnie: Que bien Mikey -responde sin pensar, todo aturdido por el mareo-

Mikey: ¿Y saben quién es?, ¿No?, pues se los diré -aclara su garganta- Es… -suenan platillos en el fondo como un redoble de tambores- ¡Chris Bradford!

Donnie: ¿La súper estrella del Ninjutsu? -dice ya más concentrado en su entorno mientras fruncía el ceño y veía a Mikey con cara de; ¿Comiste de nuevo comida que encontraste en la alcantarilla?-

Leo: ¿Eh?... ¿Y eso cómo ocurrió? -pregunta curioso y a la vez confundido-

Mikey: Bueno... Salí un rato a dar un paseo en la superficie, me encontré con el anuncio de Chris, le seguí el rastro, entre en su casa, hablamos, nos volvimos mejores amigos y fin, gracias, gracias, lo sé, lo sé... Soy genial -dice con un fondo de premios Nobel a sus espaldas mientras da una sonrisa victoriosa-

Donnie: No me cabe en la cabeza como una súper estrella del Ninjutsus como lo es Bradford puede ser tu amigo

Mikey: Créeme, ni yo lo se… -dice mientras se encoje de hombros- El punto es que tengo un amigo, ¡Ja!, en tu cara Raph

Donnie: Hmm… No está aquí Mikey…

Mikey: Cuando llegue se lo echare en cara -dice con una gran sonrisa para después irse volando literalmente al dojo-

Leo: -niega con la cabeza-

Donnie: Si alguien más piensa que esto saldrá muy mal que levante la mano…-pregunta a su hermano y levanta la mano-

Leo: Oh si… -dice levantándola también mientras veía por donde se fue Mikey-

En eso entra April hablando por video llamada muy emocionada, tenía dos pestañas abiertas, de un lado Cata en su habitación con un su celular a la mano, Kiara sobre su regazo mientras esta se acurrucaba más ya dormida, la chica estaba cargada en un almohada sobre su cama, a su lado habían dos mesas de noche, una estantería sobre esta su contenido era desconocido, las paredes de su habitación eran rojas con rayas negras y dos ventanas al lado de las mesas de noche. Y Ratoncilla en la otra pestaña, sentada en una silla negra de rueditas, que daba a entender que su ordenador estaba en un escritorio, su habitación estaba incompleta, había cajas por todas partes que aún no desempacaba, la habitación no estaba en desorden, tenía pocas cosas a la vista, un gran habitad de plástico para Naga, su cama de sabanas purpura, muchos libros sobre esta, el piso cubierto por papel periódico, pues estaba pintando, las paredes de su habitación eran blancas pero con pequeños y distintos dibujos de colores, de lo primero que se le ocurría; anime, creepypastas, frases, dibujitos, garabatos, en fin, todo lo que le gustaba.

Ratoncilla: -hablando por video llamada- No puedo creer que Jones me hubiese dejado plantada, para que pide ayuda si no la va a valorar…

Cata: No quiero decir te lo dije, pero... Te lo dije -ríe burlona-

April: Ay chicas… -se sienta en un sofá de la guarida ya que al parecer no había nadie en la sala o al menos ella no veía a nadie pues este sofá estaba algo apartado-

Ratoncilla: -estornuda cubriéndose con el brazo- Dios... Debí irme del parque cuando Casey ya tenía tres horas de retraso… ¿No creen?

April: -se da una palmada en la frente-

Cata: Dios, Anime, una cosa es que seas inocente, otra es que seas IDIOTA, ¿Cómo te pudiste haber quedado tres horas seguidas en ese lugar?

Ratoncilla: Pues... Me divertí... Supongo... Me puse a tejer -muestra un suéter de lana verde menta con un cerdito rosa en este- hice algunas ecuaciones -se levanta y muestra un pizarrón entero, repleto de números y signos extraños- Hornee galletas -muestra una bandeja tan solo con migajas- Hmm Naga se las comió -dice fulminando a la Hámster que tenía en hombro derecho- Alimente aves, ardillas... Vagabundos…

April: Vaya…

Cata: ¡Ah!, demasiado contenido nerd para mi…

April: -ríe un poco-

Ratoncilla: Que no soy nerd -les lanza una mirada fulminante por medio del ordenador-

C, A: Si como no -ríen a carcajadas-

Ratoncilla: -se cruza de brazos- Oigan alguien quiere entrar al chat... -dice al ver que llega una solicitud-

April: Miremos… -acepta la solicitud- ¿Quien... -no termina y es interrumpida-

Casey: ¡Hooola nenas! -guiñe el ojo algo coqueto-

Ratoncilla: Para que la aceptaste mujer -se da una palmada en la frente resignándose-

April: ¡Casey!... Hmm... Lo siento, pero esta conversación es de chicas... No incluimos hombres por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia…

Casey: Vamos chicas... Sabían que 10 de cada 10 doctores recomiendan ver a Casey Jones 3 veces por semana -guiñe el ojo de nuevo y les da una pícara sonrisa-

Ratoncilla: Bueno, eso es técnicamente imposible, mientras no tengas algún efecto curativo o de prevención contra amenazas a la salud ningún doctor podría dar un diagnostico sin previos estudios que muestren que basado por medio de la vista y el aprovechamiento de la compañía con o hacia un individuo se puedan curar o prevenir las enfermedades a las cuales somos propensos los humanos...

Casey: -queda con la boca entre abierta y el ceño fruncido- Hmmm... Me quede en "Bueno"

Cata: ¡Ah!, De nuevo… Demasiado contenido nerd para mí

April: -ríe un poco y acomoda un mechón de su cabello-

Ratoncilla: -le lanza una mirada fulminante-

Casey: -ríe burlón- En fin... ¿Para cuándo la próxima sesión de estudio cuatro ojos?

Cata: Si Annie, ya estoy alistando mi próximo "Te lo dije" versión 2.0 -dice en un tono burlón-

April: -ríe un poco- Ya quiero escucharlo… Es decir... Annie no es cuatro ojos, solo le gustan los lentes porque tienen… Hmm... ¿Estilo?, si eso…

Ratoncilla: No es estilo, es problema de vista…

Cata: La cagaste O'Neil

April: ¿Ops?... -dice nerviosa con una gotita de sudor estilo anime a un costado de su frente-

Casey: Bueno ya... Supongo que lo siento... Hubo una práctica de Hockey de imprevisto y me quede en la pista hasta tarde… -se encoje de hombros-

April: Deberías disculparte como es debido Casey...

Cata: Que se den un beso y ya -dice burlona-

RyC: -dicen al unísono algo alterados e indignados- ¡¿Yo?!... -se señalan a sí mismos- ¿Con eso?... -señalan la pantalla- ¡Jamás! -se cruzan de brazos-

Cata: Solo bromeaba chicos, vaya… Cuanto amor -ríe un poco-

Casey: Ni de broma lo digas... -hace una mueca de desagrado-

Cata: Entonces besa a O'Neil, de seguro con ella si duras un buen rato

April: Se nota que quieres hacer que devuelva mi desayuno, ¿No Cata?...

Casey: Cuando quieras pelirroja -hace un gesto de beso con los labios- Los besos de Casey Jones son los mejores en todo New York

April: … -se oculta detrás de un cojín-

Cata: Ya, sabemos que se aman y toda la cosa, pero si vas a hacer eso Jones besa la pantalla de tu tv, hay niñas menores de 15 aquí… -refiriéndose a Annie-

April: A todo esto, ¿Cuantos años tienen chicas? -pregunta curiosa-

Ratoncilla: Voy a cumplir los 15… Solo que me adelantaron un grado porque mi aprendizaje es más...

Casey: -la interrumpe- Nerd…

Ratoncilla: Determinado… -lo corrige-

Cata: -ríe un poco- Acéptalo niña, eres nerd…

Ratoncilla: -le lanza una mirada fulminante a Cata por medio de la cámara del ordenador-

Cata: -ríe un poco-

Ratoncilla: Ya di tu edad momia -dice de la nada- ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?... -pregunta algo nerviosa-

Cata: Lo dijiste mocosa, tengo 15 en unos meses cumplo 16…

Casey: Cof... Cof... Cof… Momia... Cof...

Ratoncilla: -ríe un poco- buena esa Jones… -sonríe-

Cata: -rueda los ojos- Ahg, he visto moscas más entretenidas que ustedes...

April: Yo he visto tortugas más entretenidas que ustedes tres...

Casey: -frunce el ceño-

Ratoncilla: -frunce el ceño-

Cata: ¿Tortugas?...

April: -se rasca la nuca nerviosa- Si... Son lindas... ¿No creen?...

Cata: -frunce el ceño- Hmm...

Ratoncilla: Supongo...

April: No me miren como si fuera un bicho raro, me siento mal

Ratoncilla: Vale, Vale... Bien... Bye Bye chicas... Y chico... Tengo que ir a terminar algo... Sayonara -guiñe el ojo acompañado de una señal de amor y paz de manera kawaii, para después desconectarse-

Cata: -su celular empieza a timbrar como loco mientras la imagen de un chico se reflejaba en este- Yo también tengo... Cosas que hacer, nos vemos O'Neil... Jones… -se desconecta-

Casey: Solos tú y yo pelirroja -le guiñe el ojo con una sonrisita-

April: -frunce el ceño- Esto… ¡Ya voy papá!, lo siento Casey, bye -se desconecta y suspira-

Y justo cuando cierra el ordenador salen de entre las sombras las dos tortugas y su Sensei, pues no permitirían que los humanos los vieran.

Leo: ¿Con quién hablabas April? -pregunta saliendo de entre las sombras siendo seguido por su hermano-

April: Solo unos amigos del insti, nada importante… -responde con sencillez-

Splinter: No deberías hacer video llamadas en la alcantarilla April, es peligroso, alguien con conocimiento en tecnología podría rastrear tu señal mientras hablas...

April: Lo siento Sensei, ni me di cuenta cuando llegue... Venía muy entretenida -le da una sonrisa nerviosa-

Donnie: ¿Con que? -pregunta curioso-

April: Ya lo he dicho Donnie, estaba en un vídeo chat con dos chicas nuevas y un viejo amigo

Donnie: ¿Amigo?... ¿Cuál? -pregunta como siempre incomodando a April, cosa que la hacía enfadar-

Leo: Ya déjala en paz Donnie, creo que son demasiadas preguntas por un día -dice poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Donnie-

Donnie: Bien... -se aleja- Seguiré investigando sobre el mutágeno… -entra en su laboratorio-

April: -suspira- Bien, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?...

Leo: Raph tuvo otro ataque de ira y Mikey dice que se consiguió un "nuevo amigo"

April: Hmm… Ya... -dice pensativa mientras enciende el tv- Vaya, mira Leo están dando... - el la interrumpe -

Leo: ¡Héroes espaciales! -se sienta junto a April y se pone a ver su programa con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos observando la televisión-

Splinter: -sonríe levemente- Iré a meditar... -se va al dojo-

…

Pasaron las semanas…

April pues… Ella seguía yendo seguido a la guarida, con Annie y Cata cada vez se la llevaba mejor, eran buenas chicas y le agradaban mucho, no eran un problema, por otro lado…

Con los Hamato, todo era normal y por ahora no se había registrado ningún movimiento Kraang extraño, el clan del pie últimamente estaba muy tranquilo, un día como cualquier otro Mikey llego a casa después de estar con su gran amigo; Chris Bradford, inicialmente hablo sobre todo lo que había hecho con Chris lo cual a sus hermanos no pareció interesarles demasiado, luego tuvo la brillante idea de enseñarles una Kata secreta que Bradford le había enseñado a él, Leo, Donnie y Raph se quedaron en el dojo practicando la Kata y Mikey salió de las alcantarillas, pues su amigo lo había citado en su casa para jugar un partido, mientras los chicos practicaban Splinter a penas salía de su habitación, a paso lento y relajado.

Leo: Creo que ya lo tengo… -mientras practicaba con Raph logro hacer la Kata a la perfección barriendo una de sus piernas por los pies de su hermano y provocando que este cayera de espaldas al suelo-

Splinter: -al verlos abre los ojos de par a par, y una imagen de Oroku Saki ejecutando esa Kata vino a su memoria- ¿Dónde han aprendido eso? -pregunto con voz firme y casi en un grito-

Leo: Mikey lo aprendió con su amigo -dijo con simpleza ayudando a Rahp a levantarse-

Splinter: Quien le haya enseñado esa Kata a Michelangelo no puede ser amigo... Esa Kata viene de... Shredder...

Leo: -abre los ojos como platos- Eso significa que… ¿Bradford forma parte de sus estudiantes?...

Splinter: Es posible... No cualquiera tiene acceso a esa Kata...

Donnie: Así que Bradford está fingiendo ser amigo de Mikey para poder llegar a ti -dice señalando a su Sensei mientras junta las piezas del rompecabezas-

Splinter: -asiente-

Raph: Vaya ahora todo tiene sentido… ¡Lo sabía!... Mikey no puede… -cae en la realidad cambiando su semblante por completo-

Leo: -piensa un poco y luego asustado exclama- ¡Mikey está en problemas!

Raph: Dime algo que no sepa... en vez de estar aquí charlando como señoritas... ¡Vamos a salvar a Mikey!

Donnie: -asiente-

Los tres hermanos salieron de las alcantarillas, claro no sin antes despedirse de su Sensei, para luego dirigirse al dojo de Chris Bradford.

Mientras que con Mikey.

Mikey acababa de llegar al dojo de Chris, todo estaba fundido en una oscuridad inmensa, al llegar comenzó a llamar a Bradford por su apodo, pero este no contesto, luego de un rato dos sujetos aparecieron frente a él, uno era un hombre adulto con un gran físico muy musculoso con un casco blindado que cubre su rostro, mientras que el otro es un hombre de tez morena y al parecer más joven que el otro. Tiene un peinado afro y su cabello es color negro. Su rostro es delgado y anguloso. Era bastante alto, pero de complexión muy delgada. Viste una camisa blanca simple, por encima lleva un chaleco de cuero negro, jeans, botas y guantes de cuero con tachas en sus nudillos.

Mikey: Díganme que hicieron con Chris o van a estar en serios... -no termina y comienzan a atracarlo-

Chris: -se acerca poco a poco a Mikey- Eres tan ingenuo que aún no te das cuenta...

Mikey: No... No puede ser... eres... ¿El dueño del gato? -pregunta asombrado-

Chris: Ahg... estúpido... -le da una patada al abdomen-

Mikey: -se queda en el suelo sobándose la cabeza-

Xever: Yo digo que nos deshagamos de el -lo ata y lo deja en medio del dojo para después mirar la Katana que Chris guardaba en el lugar-

Chris: No… El maestro Shredder lo quiere para atraer a la Hamato Yoshi...

Xever: Tsk, bien -sale siendo seguido por Chris-

Las tres tortugas lo habían observado todo tenían los ojos en blanco, algo molestos, en especial Raph, que por más que esa pequeña tortuga lo sacara de sus casillas, muy en el fondo le dolía verlo manipulado y confundido, después de todo era su hermano.

Leo: Andando -empieza a saltar ágilmente hacia el edificio-

DyR: -asienten y lo siguen-

Los tres chicos entraron con mucho sigilo, pelearon contra los ninjas, patearon traseros y burlaron la seguridad hasta llegar con su pequeño hermano.

Mikey: Chicos, eso fue genial -dice alegre de ver a sus hermanos-

Leo: Shh... -dice a Mikey dividiendo verticalmente sus labios con su dedo índice-

Donnie: -comenzó a desatar las ataduras de su hermano-

Leo: Andando -sale por donde entraron-

Mikey: -lo sigue-

Pero antes de que puedan escapar, Xever y Chris los alcanzan en un tejado con un grupo de ninjas.

Mikey: Ay no, ¿Ahora qué?

Leo: -toma sus Katanas- Hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer…

Mikey: ¿Comer? -dice con unos ojitos llenos de ilusión-

Leo: Luchar -empuña sus Katanas y Mikey toma sus Nunchakus-

Pero entre ninjas, Chris y Xever, los chicos se dividieron, por un lado Chris peleando con Mikey y Raph, y Por otro lado Xever peleando contra Donnie y Leo.

Xever: -toma a Leo del caparazón y lo lanza contra Raph dejándolos en el suelo-

Donnie: -barre su bastón Bo por los pies de Xever haciéndolo caer, y aprovechando esto para levantar a sus hermanos ya muy cansados-

Leo: -le hace una seña a sus hermanos e intercambian quedando ahora Chris contra Leo y Rahp y Xever contra Mikey y Donnie, en un dos por tres vencieron a los ninjas para luego continuar con los hombres hasta dejarlos en la orilla del edificio.

Leo: ¡Ríndanse rufianes! -dice en tono de súper héroe apuntando con su Katana-

Raph: -se da un golpe en la frente- ¿Es en serio? -pregunta con fastidio-

Leo: Saben que… Ahs solo... ríndanse -dice algo apenado y fastidiado-

Chris: No… No es tan fácil... -aplica una Kata que hace a Leo caer del edificio-

Mikey: ¡Leo! -corre a ver como se encontraba su hermano-

Leo: -cae en un bote de basura y espanta un gato para después salir tambaleándose- Ahg... ¿Anotaron la matricula? -dice con espirales girando en los ojos de su aturdido cuerpo-

Chris: No lo creo… Pero puede pasar de nuevo para que tomen nota -le da un golpe de puño a Donnie en el estómago que lo hace volar hasta el siguiente edificio-

Xever: No durara mucho, descansa niño -le da una patada voladora a Rahp que lo hace chocar con la pared del otro edificio-

Chris: ¿Nos haces los honores criminal de 5ª? -dice viendo con una sonrisa malvada a Mikey-

Xever: -ríe un poco y saca sus navajas-

Mikey: -traga saliva- N-No me vencerán -se pone en posición de combate algo nervioso-

Chris: -ríe un poco- Ja... ¿Qué te hace creer eso?...

Mikey: -mira a su alrededor y ve a sus hermanos aturdidos y golpeados- Yo... soy Michelangelo Hamato -da una sonrisa de lado y toma sus Nunchakus- puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me preponga

Chris: No me hagas reír

Mikey: Que bien, porque ya me he quedado sin chistes…

Chris: -rueda los ojos-

Mikey: -se lanza con sus Nunchakus a ambos tipos y en un rápido movimiento lanza a Xever del edificio- Ops.. -dice con una sonrisita nerviosa-

Chris: -se pone en posición de combate, listo para acabar con Mikey-

Mikey: -inicia la batalla mientras esquiva cada golpe que Chris trata de darle-

Chris: -barre la pierna por los pies de Mikey, y una vez que esté está en el suelo pone una rodilla en el pecho de la tortuga y empuña su Katana lista para atravesar el pecho de Mikey- Sabes... siempre odie tus "Trillizos apestosos" -refiriéndose a los tres dedos en uno de los pies de Mikey-

Mikey: -al parecer esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso pues tomo uno de los tobillos de Chris y lo empujó hacia atrás- Yo creí... que eras mi amigo... fue mi error –se le lanza a Chris y le da un fuerte golpe con su pie, el cual lo manda a volar chocando con un edificio, luego de eso volteo y vio a sus hermanos- ¿Chicos están bien? -todos asintieron para que luego Mikey se diera la vuelta y no viera ni a Chris ni a Xever- Chicos, creo que se han ido…

Leo: -salta algo mareado hasta donde esta Mikey- Tranquilo Mikey, lo has hecho bien.

Raph: Nada mal enano... -dice algo mareado- ¿Dónde está Donnie? -dice viendo para todos lados

Mikey: ¡Donnie! -dice viendo a su hermano de cabeza en un barril-

Donnie: Me sacaron... todo el aire... -dice tratando de tomar aire-

Leo: -lo ayuda a salir del barril y Donnie pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros del de antifaz azul- Tranquilo Donnie, vamos a casa

Donnie: Si por favor -dice muy cansado-

Sin más que decir los cuatro adolescentes entraron a las alcantarillas y se dirigieron a la guarida.

Y en la alcantarilla les esperaba una deliciosa cena de pizza, un Sensei sermoneando a una jovenpelirroja, y una April angustiada, pues una de sus amigas nuevas hablaba por teléfono con ella, interrogándole de el porque estaba en una alcantarilla, April tenía el alta voz, y Splinter hacia una señal de silencio con su dedo índice a sus hijos.

Leo: -asiente-

April: Ya tranquilas chicas... -dice a sus dos amigas por el teléfono-

Ratoncilla: -contesta- Sigo sin entender qué carajo hacías en una alcantarilla…

Cata: ¿Acaso tienes problemas con la higiene? -dice por medio de la otra línea-

April: ¡Claro que no! -responde algo molesta-

Ratoncilla: ¿Entonces?... Explícate...

April: Pues... yo... -mira a los chicos buscando una respuesta como diciendo con la mirada "ayúdenme"-

Raph: -se encoje de hombros-

Splinter: -se queda pensando en alguna escusa coherente-

Mikey: -pensando en todo salvo en el tema de conversación-

Leo: -susurra- Lo siento...

April: -suspira resignada- Yo me encargo de limpiar las alcantarillas, es mi trabajo... -ríe nerviosa esperando a que su excusa sea creíble-

Ratoncilla: Pero.. -una voz se escucha a lo lejos-

Casey: ¿Oye que es esto?...

Ratonsilla: ¡No Casey eso no es un...! -se escucha es sonido de un cristal rompiéndose- Puck de Hockey… -dice resignada terminando su frase-

Casey: Hmm… ¿Qué era eso? -pregunta curioso-

Ratonsilla: ¡Era mi libro con cubierta de cristal edición limitada sobre el arte del renacimiento italiano cerebro de Hockey!... ¡Ven a acá te voy a tirar los dientes que te quedan!... -reacciona y ve que April aún está en la línea- Ah sí... Hmm… Tengo que resolver un asuntito con mi ODIOSO alumno... Sayonara Nindshin -cuelga y así, por lo menos por parte de Annie April estaba salvada por la campana-

April: Ahora... A ver qué dice Cata -pone la segunda línea- ¿Y?...

Cata: No soy estúpida O'Neil, sé que te traes algo entre manos y si no dices me veré obligada a descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta así que habla...

April: -traga saliva- Hmm... yo...

¿?: ¡Cata como se supone que se usa esta cosa! -grita un chico llamando a la pelirroja-

Cata: Por el amor de... ¡Primero tienes que conectarla grandísimo idiota! -grita al chico-

¿?: Espera, ¿Qué se supone que debía meter ahí?

Cata: Dime que metiste y veré cuentos balazos te mereces -dice obviamente furiosa-

¿?: Metí todo lo que encontré, incluso esta cosa... -dice mostrando un collar de perro-

Cata: ¡Kiara! -suelta el móvil y sale a correr en dirección a quien sabe dónde, mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban gritos y uno que otro electrochoque-

April: Hmm ¿Cata?, ¿Sigues ahí?

Cata: -toma el móvil- Si, solo estaba arreglando unos pequeños asuntos y creo que... ¡El violín no!, agh, me tengo que ir dewa mata atode… es decir; nos vemos luego, ¡¿Qué carajo?!… paso demasiado tiempo con Anime -cuelga-

April: Me salve -suspira aliviada-

Donnie: Vaya amigas eh April -dice con el semblante confundido-

April: Son como yo... o incluso más raras -le da una pequeña sonrisa-

Splinter: Ten cuidado April... las amistades son un arma de doble filo... -dice poniendo una mano en el hombro de April-

April: No son peligrosas... Además desde que llegaron el insti se ha vuelto más interesante -dice riendo un poco-

Splinter: -suspira- Aun así ten cuidado April...

April: Lo tendré Sensei -dice para después sentare en el sofá y ponerse a ver televisión-

Splinter: Supongo que tienen hambre hijos míos... -abre tres cajas de pizza-

L, M, D, R: -sus ojitos se iluminan al ver la pizza y empiezan a comer como si no hubiera un mañana-

April: Vaya, venían hambrientos -ríe un poco-

Splinter: -sonríe y toma un pequeño trozo para después sentarse a la mesa con sus hijos- Hijos míos... Estas han sido las primeras apariciones de nuestros enemigos... -dijo haciendo que los chicos alentaran un poco la velocidad de sus mandíbulas-

Leo: Espere Sensei... eso... ¿Significa que esto no ha terminado? -pregunta preocupado-

Splinter: Lamentablemente no Leonardo... Esto... Apenas comienza...

Mikey: -pegado a su computadora- Esto fue culpa mía, debí saber que no podría ser amigo de un… Humano -suspira-

Splinter: No es momento para asumir culpas... es momento para enfrentar al enemigo... Shredder sabe que sigo vivo... y peor aún, sabe de ustedes y estoy seguro que no se detendrá hasta haber acabado con todos nosotros…

Leo: -asiente al igual que sus hermanos- Hai Sensei

Splinter: Pero por el momento... coman tranquilos... Buenas noches -se lleva su comida a su habitación y cierra la puerta-

April: ¿Y qué tal les fue chicos? -pregunta viendo a los chicos comer-

Donnie: -se ven entre si y recuerdan sus buenos golpes, pero solo se limitan a sonreír levemente- Bien... Nada mal para unos ninjas en entrenamiento...

April: Que bien, tengo que ir a casa pues ya esta tarde, descansen chicos -le da un beso en la mejilla a Donnie y se despide agitando la mano de los demás-

Donnie: -se queda paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos como platos en color blanco y de borde negro- Ella me...

Mikey: ¿Ella te qué? -pregunta confundido-

Leo: Nada Mikey, iré a descansar, buenas noches chicos -se va a su habitación-

Raph: Buenas noches Romeo -dijo burlón a Donnie para después irse acompañado de Mikey mientras le pedía disculpas y charlaban-

Donnie: Ella me... -se cae al piso estilo anime-


	4. 4

**OUR LIFE WITH HAMATO**

 **Cap. #4**

 _ **Cuando el universo conspira.. ¿A tu favor? o ¿En contra?**_

* * *

 **¿Nunca han pasado por uno de esos momentos en la vida en los que simplemente crees que... Todo estaba destinado?. Como si alguien forjara tu camino... Los pasos que das, las palabas que salen de tu boca, los sucesos en tu vida, como si alguien escribiera todo tu destino con precisos y admirables detalles... Haciendo que el Universo... Conspire.**

Inicio del POV de Ratoncilla.

Pasaron barias semanas, Cata y yo ya nos llevábamos de fábula, nuestro departamento ya estaba listo, pero el dinero se nos estaba acabando, así que hicimos lo más obvio; "Salir a buscar trabajo", solo que no es fácil que una chica de 14 y una de 15 consigan un buen trabajo en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero ¿Qué se pierde con intentar?.

Así que ahí estábamos, ella y yo, era de noche, el viento soplaba salvajemente y estábamos muy cansadas, pasamos toda la tarde de ese sábado buscando trabajo, solo quedaban pocos lugares a los que acudir, y uno de ellos era el barrio chino, así que pasábamos por ahí.

Fin del POV de Ratoncilla.

Cata: Es curioso... No se ven muchos barrios chinos en New York, ¿Crees que consigamos empleo por aquí? -pregunta la pelirroja viendo el lugar-

Ratoncilla: Pues habrá que averiguarlo… -dice encogiéndose de hombros-

Cata: Vale -suspira-

Cata y Annie recorrieron muchos locales de todo tipo, hasta que llegaron al corazón del barrio chino, encontrándose con un restaurante de tallarines.

Cata: -observa el restaurante detenidamente para luego dar una sonrisa de lado- Vaya, Vaya, nada mal -empieza a caminar hacia la entrada- Andando -dice a Ratonsilla-

Ratoncilla: ¡Yay! -destella un brillo de estrella en sus ojos de cachorrito de una manera tan infantil-

Cata: -da una pequeña sonrisa y entra siendo seguida por Annie-

En el pequeño restaurante de tallarines había un hombre de edad madura, de complexión regordeta, cabello canoso con algo de barba y piel algo morena. Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta de chef blanca, un delantal azul, un gorro de mesero y unos lentes oscuros este las recibió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Murakami: Buenas noches señoritas… ¿Qué les ofrezco?

Cata: Gracias, pero de hecho... hemos venido a buscar empleo -dice mientras pone su brazo sobre uno de los hombros de Annie-

Murakami: Hmm… Ya veo... Bueno... Como verán... No estoy como para mantener mi restaurante en buenas condiciones, además de que una ayuda en la cocina no me vendría nada mal... Pero... este no es el mejor barrio para conseguir empleo... Es muy peligroso para dos niñas como ustedes…

Cata: -hace un puchero- Annie Help Me

Ratoncilla: Hmm... Y si... -piensa un poco en alguna buena propuesta- Aumentara la seguridad del restaurante -dice jugueteando con sus dedos algo nerviosa-

Cata: ¿Nunca ha pensado en poner cámaras de vigilancia?, ¿O contratar guardias de seguridad? -pregunta curiosa-

Murakami: Esos servicios son muy costosos... Además... En especial yo, no puedo confiar en nadie...

Cata: Ya... Pero en serio necesitamos el empleo, ¿Lo podría considerar? -pregunta mientras saca su móvil -

Murakami: -lo piensa un poco- Bien... Inician mañana... Pero en el turno de la noche…

Cata: ¡Gracias señor!, no lo defraudaremos -dice mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de Annie-

Ratoncilla: ¡SI! -dice emocionada mientras hacia un paso de baile del video "Sorry" de JB- ... Bueno... Nos despedimos... Lo veremos mañana... Ah por cierto... A mi amiga le fascina lavar los platos sucios -dice con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que Cata la mate- Bueno... Sayonara jejeje -sale corriendo antes de cavar su tumba-

Cata: Pues a mi amiga le encanta lavar los baños, es su pasión -da una macabra sonrisa sale tranquila y cuando está afuera sale a correr persiguiendo a Annie- Puedes correr, mas no esconderte, ¡Se dónde vives! -exclama buscando a Annie con la mirada-

Ratoncilla: ¡Nunca me atraparas anciana! -le saca la lengua de manera tierna y cómica para después dar su grito de guerra…- ¡Arre Unicornio! -y echarse a correr-

Cata: -la toma de la blusa mientras ella cree estar corriendo y sigue moviendo los pies en el aire- Te atrape mocosa -dice con una sonrisita diabólica-

Ratoncilla: ¿Yo dije anciana? jejeje... -sonríe nerviosa y una gotita de sudor estilo anime aparece a un costado de su frente-

Cata: -pone el brazo derecho de Annie tras su espalda y comienza a hacer presión- Discúlpate enana -dice con un semblante de pocos amigos-

Ratoncilla: ¡Lo siento!... ¡Lo siento!... ¡Lo siento! -gritaba con un dolor infantil y una carita de cachorrito triste-

Cata: ¿Y?... -toma su otro brazo y la tira al suelo haciendo presión también en este-

Ratoncilla: Y... Y... Hmm… Y hoy es sábado jejeje -dijo algo nerviosa-

Cata: Date por... -su móvil comienza a timbrar- Salvada por la campaña enana molesta -se levanta, toma su mochila y empieza a hablar con quién sabe quién- Si, si, que gusto me da saludarte... No... ¿¡Qué!?, ¿Eso era hoy?... Se me ha olvido... Ahs, dile a Taylor que lo haga, después de todo ella también estaba en la lista... Son las 8 de la noche ¿Cómo quieres que... no... no... jódete y dile a mi "querida" madre que se joda también -cuelga y suspira- ¿Vamos a casa? -pregunta a Annie-

Ratoncilla: Si... -lo siguiente lo dice en un susurro para sí misma- Algún día la llevare a un asilo

Cata: -la escucha y la fulmina con la mirada- Y yo algún día te daré en adopción... O mejor te llevo a un refugio de mascotas, donde te acepten primero -empieza a caminar con su mochila al hombro-

Ratoncilla: -habla consigo misma- Dicen que los refugios para mascotas son muy cómodos, además siempre tendría con quien hablar y no estaría hablando sola como lo hago ahora… -vuelve a la realidad y entra en cuenta de que Cata ya está muy adelante en el camino- ¡Cata espera!... ¡No me dejes!... ¡Sabes que le tengo miedo a las pancartas publicitarias! -se echa a correr tras ella-

Y así paso esa fría noche de sábado, en la cual las chicas habían firmado un contrato para darle un nuevo giro a su vida… Ya no había vuelta atrás después de eso.

…

Al día siguiente, a las 8 de la noche en el trabajo de Annie y Cata.

En el restaurante se veía uno que otro chispazo eléctrico, producto de las cámaras de seguridad que Annie trataba de instalar. Mientras que Cata lavaba los trastos sucios y hablaba con Murakami plácidamente quien se encontraba trapeando un poco y ordenando el desorden que había en la cocina.

Ratoncilla: -une dos cables y se apaga la luz de todo el restaurante- ... Hmm... Ops... jejeje -dice algo nerviosa mientras esboza una sonrisa forzada-

Cata: -termina y lava sus manos, luego las seca y observa el lugar- Buen trabajo Anime, falta que hagas explotar las bombillas del lugar -dice sarcástica-

Ratoncilla: Solo se quemó un fusible... -le da una linterna- Vamos... Hay que bajar al sótano... Yo lo cambio, tú dame luz

Cata: Ya que -empieza a caminar dirigiéndose al sótano mientras que con la linterna alumbraba el camino-

Después de bajar unas grandes escaleras de madera que rechinaban como en una de esas películas de terror americanas gracias a la falta de mantenimiento, Annie cambio el fusible lo que hizo que Cata recibiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica por accidente, aunque gracias a esto volvió la luz al fin.

…

Mientras que no muy lejos, estaban las tortugas y April, quien los había convencido de ir a comer en público.

April: Les encantara chicos, el señor Murakami es un cocinero de primera y lo mejor es que a estas horas de la noche nadie pasa por este lugar -ríe un poco-

Donnie: -oculto entre las sombras- Gracias April pero... Hmm... ¿No crees que es una mala idea?... Digo no es como que seamos muy… "agradables a la vista" -dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

April: Claro que no es una mala idea Donnie, el señor Murakami es ciego por lo cual dudo que le molesten sus apariencias

Mikey: ¡Eso es grandioso! -dice muy feliz por dada condición-

Raph: -le da un zape al pecoso-

Leo: Bien, pero primero por favor asegúrate de que no haya nadie en el restaurante, no queremos correr riesgos

April: Vale -suspira y entra- ¡Buenas noches ! -exclama con una sonrisa en su rostro saludando al hombre-

Murakami: Buenas noches April-Chan

April: -recorre con su mirada el restaurante y ve comensales degustando de la comida- A tomar medidas drásticas… -dice para sí misma, después toma un poco de aire llenando sus pulmones y grita a todo lo que da- ¡FUGA DE GAS EN LA COCINA CORRAN TODOS POR SUS VIDAS!

Mientras con las tortugas…

April sale entre la gente para no levantar sospechas y llega con los chicos.

Donnie: -observa el restaurante- Está vacío...

Mikey: Claro… Ya que April entro y grito como loca, todos salieron a correr -dice burlón-

Raph: Ahs... Andando... Ya tengo hambre…

Leo: Síganme caballeros -dice entrando por las sombras-

April: Leo no hay nadie… -dice al ver que los hermanos menores de el de azul solo dejaron una nube de polvo tras ellos-

Leo: Un verdadero ninja nunca debe bajar la guardia -sale de las sombras y comienza a caminar hacia donde se fueron sus hermanos-

April: Esta será una laaarga noche… -lo sigue-

De vuelta en el restaurante.

Murakami: -suspira- Bueno… Por lo menos todos pagaron… ¿Qué te sirvo April-Chan?

April: Lo de siempre Murakami-San

Leo: -tose un poco haciendo notar su presencia-

April: Ah si, Murakami ellos son; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo, amigos míos…

Murakami: Un gusto

Donnie: Igualmente -le da una pequeña sonrisa-

Raph: -asiente-

Mikey: Hola, ¡¿Eres ciego?!...

Leo: ¡Mikey! -reprende la impertinencia de su hermano menor-

Mikey: Ops

Murakami: Descuida... me sucede muy a menudo…

Mikey: Je… -dice algo apenado-

April: Se me ha antojado una pizza Giosa -dice de la nada con unos ojitos llenos de ilusión-

Leo: ¿Pizza Giosa? -frunce el ceño-

April: Si, es una receta creada por Murakami, ¿Qué nunca la han probado?

Donnie: Veamos hemos comido… -piensa un poco- Pizza de pepperoni, de anchoas, de higos, de champiñones, de tocino, de chocolate con helado, de coliflor, de pollo, de sartén, de salchicha, de salmón, de... -lo interrumpen-

Raph: Si Donnie ya entendimos... -dice algo fastidiado por la naturaleza parlanchina de su hermano-

April: ¿Han comido todas esas pizzas y no la Giosa?, no tienen vida mis amigos, ¿Murakami nos atenderías? -pregunta mientras se sienta junto a los chicos-

Murakami: Claro... -y justo cuando iba a comenzar se escucha un grito desde el sótano-

Ratoncilla: ¡Murakami-San, Cata me quiere matar por dejarle el cabello como la novia de Frankenstein!... ¡Batman, Super-Man, Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Robin, Red-X, Raven, Chapulín Colorado, Thor, Capitán América... Barney... AUXILIO!

Cata: ¡Barney no te salvara de esta pequeña bastarda! -se escucha como empiezan a tirarse agua hasta quedar completamente empapadas- ¿¡Murakami a cuanto llega el servicio de agua este mes!?, ¡Es para ir asciendo las cuentas! -grita desde el sótano-

Murakami: -niega con la cabeza resignado-

April: ¿Esas son Annie y Cata? -pregunta a Murakami algo confundida-

Murakami: ¿Las conoces?

April: Son las únicas amigas que tengo en el insti... claro también esta Irma, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Murakami: Trabajan aquí…

April: ¿En serio... -de repente se escucha como una puerta empieza a abrirse-

Leo: Ocúltense -se oculta entre las sombras colgando del techo-

Sus hermanos hacen lo mismo, al igual que April, justo a tiempo, pues…

Ratoncilla: -entre temblando de frio, y tan empapada como un gato recién bañado-

Cata: -entra siguiéndola mientras peina su cabello con una peineta- A la próxima te mando volando a Canadá por paqueterías y si niguna etiqueta de "Frágil" -dice con cara de pocos amigos-

Ratoncilla: ¿Otra vez por paquetería?... -dice haciendo un puchero- Pero… Oh... dicen que los Canadienses son muy amables -dice de manera inocente con una sonrisa-

Cata: Y dicen que los baños huelen mal, por esa razón ¡Ve y lávalos! -dice empujándola y encerrándola en el baño- Más tranquilidad -se dirige a la cocina-

Ratoncilla: ¡Cata sácame de aquí!.. ¡Aun no instalo las cámaras! –dice algo asustada golpeando la puerta con los puños-

Cata: -se coloca sus auriculares- ¡Claro, los gatos vuelan!

Murakami: Catalina... -dice con una mirada acusadora-

Cata: Ahs -se quita los auriculares y con fastidio abre la puerta del baño

Ratoncilla: Dios... Casi se me derrite la nariz ahí dentro... -dice dando un gran respiro de aire no contaminado-

Cata: Y eso que es el baño de damas -dice señalando a un pequeño letrero con una muñequita rosa en el-

Ratoncilla: UFFF… Pues una dama debió haber muerto ahí…

Cata: No, que yo recuerde es donde cambian los pañales de los bebés... Mejor no veas el cesto de la basura si no quieres devolver lo que desayunaste

Ratoncilla: -hace una mueca de desagrado-

Murakami: Bueno... Hay que hacer 5 órdenes de Pizza Guiosa... Annie tráeme los huevos... Cata tú la harina...

Cata: -asiente y se va a por la harina-

Ratoncilla: -se pone firme y hace un saludo militar de manera kawaii, para después ir marchando por los huevos-

April: -sale de las sombras al ver que ya se han ido- Vaya, esas chicas siguen siendo igual de raras estén donde estén -ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza-

Donnie: ¿Esas son tus amigas? -pregunta preocupado y a la vez curioso-

April: Si, Anime y Catalina, son... Buenas chicas... O algo así... Ne'h, solo son raritas -ríe un poco-

Leo: Ya… -dice viendo por donde se fue Anime- ¿Qué edad tienen?

April: La de color papel 14 y la pelirroja 15...

Raph: -piensa- La pelirroja no esta tan mal...

Donnie: Deberías elegir mejor a tus amigas ¿No? -pregunta curioso-

April: Son las únicas que me hablan además de Irma y Casey, a veces creo que tan solo les doy lastima... -suspira y se sienta-

Donnie: Vamos April eres una chica muy amable y alegre… A cualquiera le caerías bien...

April: No a los del insti, ellas se hablan con todo el mundo y al parecer le caen bien a todos, yo soy el típico bicho raro de la clase... siéntense

Leo: -toma asiento-

Donnie: -se sienta al lado de April-

Raph: -se sienta junto a Leo-

Mikey: Tengo hambre, mi querer pizza -dice con su típico tono kawaii mientras se soba la barriga y saca su rosa lenguita-

Murakami: En cuanto mis empleadas vuelvan me ayudaran a preparar la pizza, les aseguro que los atenderán muy bien…

Leo: Pero los humanos no pueden vernos... Es decir... No nos gusta estar en público -rasca su nuca nervioso-

Murakami: Vamos no sean tímidos amigos míos... Ellas no muerden… Bueno Annie un poquito, pero esta vacunada…

April: -suspira- Murakami ellos son... Diferentes... Creo que su apariencia no es la más... Agradable

Murakami: Bueno… Yo mismo los atenderé... Hay una mesa al fondo... Nadie se percatara de ustedes ahí, se los aseguro…

April: Gracias Murakami-San -hace una reverencia y se dirige a la mesa del fondo siendo seguida por las tortugas-

…

Ratoncilla: -entra haciendo malabares de forma graciosa con los huevos mientras suena música de circo que sabrá NyanCat de donde venía- Murakami-San mire esto... -dice con una sonrisa pero después piensa un poco- Hmm... Mejor olvídelo jejeje -dice con una gotita de sudor a un costado-

Cata: -entra con la harina en manos- Cuando quiera volver a encerrarla en el baño solo dígamelo –dice con una malvada sonrisa viendo a Annie-

Ratoncilla: -se le caen los huevos sobre el piso por desconcentrarse- Uy...

Murakami: ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunta a las chicas-

Ratoncilla: Hmm... -piensa un poco- ¡Catalina te dije que tuvieras más cuidado, ya tiraste los huevos!

Murakami: Catalina... -dice algo molesto-

Cata: ¿Eh?, ¿Ahora que hice? -pregunta confundida ya que tenía los auriculares puestos-

Murakami: Anime sé que fuiste tú... limpia

Annie: Es que no me tienen paciencia... -dice de manera kawaii y tierna-

...

Raph: -rueda los ojos- Ridícula -dijo en un susurro-

Leo: Yo digo que es tierna...

Mikey: Po's yo digo que quiero mi pizza -dijo con el semblante entristecido y un estomago rugiendo-

Murakami: Cata... Me podrías traer más huevos… Ya que alguien rompió los que trajo...

Cata: Ahs, al parecer la única que trabaja aquí soy yo, Anime al menos dígnate a terminar de arreglar las cámaras de seguridad y no incendies el restaurante por lo que más quieras, ya vuelvo -se va por los huevos-

Ratoncilla: ¡Ja!, ¿Yo incendiar el restaurante?, Pfff… Por favor -une dos cables y de repente el gorro de Murakami se empieza a quemar con fuego azul-

Murakami: -olfatea- ¿Se está quemando la carne? -pregunta a Annie-

Ratoncilla: -se pone nerviosa, le arrebata el gorro a Murakami sin que se dé cuenta, lo tira al piso y lo comienza a pisar de manera cómica- Jejeje... No... Es... Hmm...-piensa un poco- Es que... Cata ha estado enferma del estómago -sigue pisando el gorro-

Murakami: Ufff… pues debería tomar algo…

…

Cata: Ya llegue...-deja los huevos en la mesa y ve a Anime pisando el gorro- ¿Por qué estas_ -Annie la interrumpe-

Ratoncilla: ¡Bailando!... Si... Bailando... la… Hmm... Macarena, si eso -se pone a bailar la macarena nerviosa-

Cata: -toma el gorro, sopla y el fuego se apaga para después colocárselo a Murakami- ¿Tan difícil era hacer eso?, ya traje los huevos Murakami-San

Murakami: Gracias Cata... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?... -le sonríe a la pared pensando que ahí estaba Cata-

Ratoncilla: -se le queda viendo raro- Hmm... Tengo mis teorías

Cata: -le da un zape a Annie- No hay de que Murakami y tu -le habla a Anime- ¿Ya instalaste las cámaras?

Ratoncilla: Las de afuera ya estaban funcionando... Faltan las de adentro... -se sienta en una mesa en la que estaba su ordenador, toma una soda y revisa lo que han grabado las cámaras de seguridad, después de un buen rato abre los ojos de par a par y escupe su soda-

Cata: ¿Qué ocurre? -dice acercándose a Ratoncilla-

Ratoncilla: -ve la tabla nutrimental de la soda- ¿Acaso esto tiene licor?

Cata: No que yo sepa, ¿Por qué? -dice viéndola rarito-

Ratoncilla: -se quita los anteojos y les limpia el cristal manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para después ponérselos y abrir los ojos- Hmm... Dime que tú también ves cuatro tortugas gigantes en la pantalla -dice a Cata, le toma la cabeza y la pone frente a la pantalla de manera cómica-

Cata: -quita las manos de Anime toma el ordenador y se sienta sobre la mesa viendo la pantalla, luego de un rato frunce el ceño y deja el ordenador en la mesa- Creo que necesito anteojos -dice mientras observa la pantalla detenidamente- ¡Sí!, definitivamente necesito anteojos -toma los anteojos de Annie y se los coloca- Wow, que horror -se los quita y se los coloca a Anime dejándolos al revés- Cómo es posible que_

Ratoncilla: Bueno... Hmm... Pueden ser producto de una evolución en cadena... también pudieron haber sido conejillos de indias en un laboratorio... Aunque también pudieron haber sido víctimas de algún proceso industrial... O quizás son una nueva especie no catalogada... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?!... -dice emocionada- ¡Catalina hice el descubrimiento del milenio!...

Cata: ¿Okay?, pues vende el vídeo o súbelo a YouTube bueno yo que se -se levanta de la mesa-

Ratoncilla: Nada de eso... Cuando le mande esto a mis hermanos, por fin nos aceptaran en la comunidad científica, y nos dejaran de subestimar por nuestra edad... -dice muy feliz-

Cata: ¿Ah sí?, vaya que interesante -dice restándole importancia-

Ratoncilla: ¿No te interesa una mierda verdad? -pregunta de manera simple-

Cata: Ni en lo más mínimo -dice dándole una forzada sonrisa-

Ratoncilla: Bien... Ya me lo esperaba -suspira-

Cata: ¿Qué en tu familia todos son nerds? -pregunta sentándose en una silla de la barra-

Ratoncilla: Ya te dije que no soy nerd -dice fulminándola con la mirada-

Cata: ¿Frikki?

Ratoncilla: Tal vez... Digo... No, nada de eso…

Cata: Po's me doy -dice tomando su móvil y colocándose los auriculares-

Ratoncilla: Bien... hora de... -apunto de enviarle el video a sus hermanos-

April: No lo hagas -dice apareciendo atrás de ella como si fuese una ninja-

Ratoncilla: -se estremece un poco- ¿April?

April: Si... lamento si te asuste, pero no envíes el vídeo.. Por favor...

Cata: ¿Y tú cuando llegaste?

April: ... Acabo de llegar...

Cata: O-Okay...

April: ¿Lo enviaras? -pregunta observando a Annie-

Ratoncilla: Pues... Obvio... ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede significar esto?... Ganaré el premio al cerebro brillante más joven... -dice con unos ojitos llenos de ilusión- La última vez me lo gano un coreano con su invento de anti-gravedad -hace un puchero-

April: -suspira- No permitiré que lo hagas... No puedo permitir que lo hagas...

Ratoncilla: ¿April que te ocurre?... Es mi oportunidad para ser reconocida... Para que me tomen en cuenta sin juzgarme por mi edad ¿No te alegras por mí? -dice con una carita llena de ilusión-

April: L-Lo siento Annie, pero debes... Agh, como te explico... Ellos son mí... Familia, mis únicos amigos, no puedo permitir que envíes ese vídeo puesto que... De seguro experimentaran con ellos y no quiero verlos sufrir…

Cata: Okay, no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo aquí...

Ratoncilla: Pero esto... Es importante para mí... -apunto de presionar enter-

April: -toma su mano y la obliga a levantarse de la silla para después hacerla girar hasta dejarla mareada en el suelo- Lo siento... Pero también lo es para mí -toma el ordenador y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos borra el vídeo sin dejar ningún rastro de el… aparentemente-

Ratoncilla: ¡Pero! -se levanta, toma su ordenador, mira a April como si la quisiera asesinar- Murakami-San nos vemos mañana... Cata... te veo en casa... -sale sin decir más nada, toma su skate, lo monta y comienza a alejarse-

Cata: -toma el hombro de April- ¿Qué haces aquí?

April: He venido por unas pizzas giosas, son deliciosas -ríe nerviosa -

Cata: Ya... ¿No piensas decirme la verdad?

April: Es la… Verdad

Cata: Te duele niña -ríe un poco- no sabes mentir

April: ...

Cata: Iré por mis cosas y de paso las de la nerd, al parecer salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando todo tirado a su paso -suspira- Típico se va por sus cosas y las de Anime-

April: B-Bien

Raph: Parece que será comida para llevar... Ahg… Genial -dijo sarcástico-... Que niña tan tonta -decía de entre las sombras-

April: -suspira- Si...

Donnie: ¿Estas bien April? -pregunta Donnie algo preocupado, desde el techo oscuro del restaurante de tallarines-

April: Si... -piensa un poco- Anime debe odiarme

Raph: Tú crees -dice en su típico tono sarcástico-

Donnie: -le lanza una mirada acecina desde las sombras-

Raph: -se encoje de hombros-

Leo: Suficiente, April por favor trae las pizzas y vayámonos de este lugar -dice desde las sombras en un tono serio-

April: Bien -se va a esperar las pizzas-

…

Murakami: Están listas… -se acerca a los chicos- Espero que les gusten Tortugas-San... -dice de la nada-

Leo: G-Gracias Murakami-San -dice recibiendo las pizzas-

Mikey: Este hombre es asombroso -le arrebata las pizzas a Leo y olfatea su tentador olor-

Donnie: Espere... ¿Cómo sabe que_

April: Puede que él sea ciego, pero sus demás sentidos están muy bien desarrollados, es espectacular

Murakami: Si..., en especial el olfato

Mikey: -huele su axila y un globito cómico con un pez de mal aspecto dentro de el hace su aparición- Creo que no me bañe hoy Jejeje

Leo: -se da una palmada en la frente-

Murakami: -ríe un poco- No se preocupen mis amigos... nadie le cree a un viejo ciego...

April: Yo si te creo Murakami -dice en un tono tierno y con un pequeño brillo en los ojos-

Murakami: Gracias April-Chan... Bueno... ya tengo que cerrar... si me disculpan -entra en la cocina-

April: Bien, andando chicos -dice saliendo del restaurante y las tortugas la siguen…-

En eso sale Cata con dos mochilas al hombro y se sube a su motocicleta se queda un rato chateando y luego arranca dirigiéndose a casa.

Mientras que con las tortugas.

Los chicos y April se encontraban sentados en el techo de un gran edificio comiendo plácidamente la pizza Giosa, se la comerían al llegar a la guarida pero al parecer, Tortugas VS Pizzas... Ganó la pizza amigos.

Donnie: Oye April esta pizza esta deliciosa -comiendo rápidamente su pizza-

Mikey: ¡Murakami-San es asombroso! -dijo dando un salto de alegría mientras comía su pizza-

April: -ríe un poco- Estaba segura de que les gustaría….

Raph: Nada mal... nada mal... -comiendo con una sonrisa de lado-

Leo: -termina su pizza y se levanta- Bien, ahora que ya todos hemos terminado es hora del patrullaje nocturno -Dice con una sonrisa mientras alista sus Katanas-

Raph: Si no hay de otra -se encoje de hombros y juguetea con sus Sai-

En eso logran escuchar como una motocicleta es arrojada contra una pared causando un gran estruendo.

¿?: Genial, ahora me debes una motocicleta nueva idiota -grita una chica al otro lado de la calle viendo su destrozada motocicleta-

Raph: -se acerca con sigilo a la cornisa del edificio, para ver de qué se trata-

Cata: -uno de los dragones purpura la toma bruscamente del brazo- Ah, suéltame gorila -dice tratando de zafarse del agarre que este le proporcionaba-

...

Leo: -se acerca a la cornisa por medio de la sombras - Vaya, ¿Hey April esa no es una de tus "amigas"? -pregunta en un susurro mientras April se acerca a ver de qué se trata-

April: -abre los ojos de par en par- C-Cata... -dice en un susurro-

Donnie: -se acerca quedando en las sombras- Creí que dijiste que eran inofensivas

April: Son inofensivas... -en eso Cata saca un Stun Gun de quien sabe dónde y deja al chico retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo- O algo por el estilo...

Raph: Si... Claaaro... -dice en tono sarcástico- Y yo soy un hada madrina que concede deseos por todo el mundo… -dice mientras la imagen de Raph como "Hada madrina" aparece en la imaginación de sus hermanos haciéndolos soltar las carcajadas-

Mikey: Jo tío… Pagaría por ver eso… -ríe un poco más-

Raph: Y yo pagaría porque cerraras de una buena vez el hocico enano… -dice con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos-

...

Cata: Uf, se nota que ninguno de ustedes usa desodorante -dice de la nada tratando de soportar el hedor-

¿?: Mira niña, no estamos para tus jueguitos... Pero queremos que seas nuestro juguete, ¿Tan difícil es acatar una simple orden?

Cata: -frunce el ceño- Yo no seré juguete de nadie y será mejor que aprendas a usar la pasta dental porque Uf, que aliento -dice agitando una mano frente su nariz como espantando el mal olor-

Raph: Deberíamos ha_ -Leo lo interrumpe-

Leo: No Rahp, ella es u_ -April lo interrumpe-

April: Me vale que sea una humana Leo, son ninjas así que hagan algo -dice apuntando a los dragones púrpuras mientras estos acorralaban a Cata-

Leo: -suspira- Bien -se escabulle entre las sombras-

Mikey: A ser héroes... De nuevo -se escabulle siguiendo a Leo-

Raph: Vamos Donnie -se escabulle entre las sombras sacando sus Sai-

Donnie: -asiente- Quédate aquí April -dice antes de irse-

April: Claro Donnie -le da una sonrisa de lado a lado- Ahora ve, Cata los necesita -un Dragon púrpura toma a Cata de la cintura y bruscamente la apega a el- En serio los necesita, vayan, ¡Pero ya! -grita en un susurro-

De repente, los dragones purpura que estaban cerca de las sombras son adentrados en ellas, y después de unos cuantos sonidos de golpes salen arrojados bruscamente fuera de combate.

Cata: ¿Eh? -empuja al hombre y ella queda pegada a un poste-

¿?: Que está ocurriendo Sid? -pregunta uno de los dragones-

¿?: No tengo ni la menor idea Yin, pero no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo -voltea y ve a Cata- Nos volveremos a ver preciosa -sale a correr siendo seguido por dos dragones púrpuras-

Cata: -pasa los dragones que se encontraban en el suelo y toma su mochila y claro su móvil- Genial, ahora tendré que caminar... -suspira- Momentos en los que lamento no haber traído mi skate

...

Leo: Bien, Vámonos chicos -dice subiendo al edificio-

Mikey: Yo quería una nueva amiga -dice en un tono de desilusión mientras observa a Cata-

Leo: No, andando...

Raph: -se iba a acercar a Cata pero Leo lo pillo-

Leo: -lo toma del hombro- ¿Qué no entiendes Raphael?, ¡No es no y punto! -grita un poco fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que Cata lo escuche-

Cata: ¿Quién anda ahí? -dice acercándose a las sombras de apoco-

Mikey: Tenemos una nueva amiga -dice con un gran brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de lado a lado-

Cata: -frunce el ceño- ¿Eh?

Raph: ¿Y quién metió el caparazón esta vez eh intrépido? -dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona de lado y una mirada acusadora e burlona hacia Leo-

Leo: Tsk, señorita le pedimos que por favor vaya a su casa, no queremos más problemas por este lugar -dice con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a Cata-

Cata: -levanta una ceja- Lo haré, claro no sin antes conocerlos -dice cargándose en un poste- Quiero saber a quién le debo agradecer por salvarme...

Mikey: Leo... -dice con una mirada suplicante-

Leo: No creo que le guste vernos, somos un peligro para los ojos -dice en un tono burlón asiendo a Cata reír un poco-

Cata: No gritaré no soy como esas chicas locas que se asustan hasta porque un hombre las ve… Cof… Cof… Cof… Annie… Cof -eso último lo dijo para sí misma haciéndose reír-

Raph: Es que noso_ -Donnie lo interrumpe-

Donnie: No somos hombres... Bueno sí… Pero no de tu especie jejeje… -se rasca la nuca nervioso-

Cata: Ya... Bien, pero no me iré de aquí al menos hasta que me digan sus nombres -dice mientras se aparta del poste- Eso no es tan difícil ¿O sí?

Mikey: Yo soy Michelangelo Hamato, un gusto -dice saliendo un poco de las sombras con una gran sonrisa mientras extiende la mano-

Raph: -se da una palmada en la frente y lo jala bruscamente hacia las sombras- Enano cerebro de alcachofa…

Donnie: Bueno… La alcachofa es muy buena para la memoria y el cerebro…. Así que si tu intención era decirle tonto estas equivocado Raphael ya que la alc_ -Raph no lo deja terminar-

Raph: ¿La cierras o yo te la cierro? -pregunta en un tono amenazador-

Donnie: -ríe un poco poniéndose nervioso y ya mejor quedándose callado-

Cata: -ríe un poco- Eso estuvo cerca… -dice para sí misma, refiriéndose a que casi los pudo haber visto… O por lo menos a uno de ellos-

Mikey: Malo… -entristece su semblante como cachorrito abandonado-

Donnie: Mikey piensa con el cerebro... -piensa mejor lo que dijo- Sabes... Olvida eso... Hmm… Donatello Hamato -dice aun en las sombras, presentándose con la chica-

Leo: -suspira- Leonardo Hamato... Un gusto...

Cata: Igualmente... Supongo -voltea hacia Rahp- ¿Y tú eres...

Raph: Raphael Hamato -dice recargándose en la pared de brazos cruzados-

Cata: Ya... -de repente "alguien" cae en el bote de la basura espantando un gato y causando un gran estruendo- ¿Y eso?

April: Ay -sale del bote tambaleándose- Hola chicos Jejeje -ríe nerviosa-

Raph: -se da un golpe en la frente- Recuérdenme no traerla a las patrullas -dice a sus hermanos-

Donnie: ¡April! -sale de las sombras a ayudar a April sin pensarlo mucho, quedando al descubierto- ¿Estas bien? -pregunta a la pelirroja-

Raph: -le da un tic en el ojo- Y recuérdenme matar a ese cuando lleguemos a casa…

Cata: -ríe un poco y se queda mirando a Donnie y claro a April- Así que... Esto es lo que ocultaba O'Neil -ríe un poco- No me lo imaginaba...

April: Hola Catis jejeje -le da una pequeña sonrisa-

Cata: ¿Catis? ¿Wtf?

April: Catis, Cata, Catita, Cat -dice nerviosa-

Cata: -frunce el ceño- Pobre, tiene la fiebre alta

April: Si... Espera... ¡¿Qué?! -pone semblante de indiferencia-

Leo: ¡Donatello Hamato! -dice saliendo de las sombras mientras mira enojado a su hermano-

Raph: ¿Qué tienen en el cerebro? ¿¡PIZZA!? -grita furioso pero sin salir de las sombras-

Mikey: ¡Pizza! ¿Dónde? -dice saliendo de las sombras y mirando a todos lados-

Raph: -se toma la cabeza frenéticamente sin salir de las sombras- ¡Mátenme!

Cata: -ríe a carcajadas- Vaya, que agradable sorpresa...

Mikey: ¿En serio? -dice emocionado- ¿No te damos miedo?

Cata: Claro que no, lo único que me da miedo son los precios que ponen en los catálogos de motocicletas, es un robo total

Mikey: ¡Yay! -abraza a Cata-

Cata: -le da una sonrisa-

Raph: Ya no hay nada que perder -dice resignado para después salir lentamente de las sombras, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada desviada y el viento moviendo los extremos de su antifaz rojo-

Cata: Supongo que son hermanos ¿No? -pregunta curiosa mientras observa al de antifaz rojo-

Raph: Desafortunadamente si -dice aun con la mirada desviada-

Cata: Ya... Chico no es por molestar pero... Necesitó aire -dice a Mikey mientras respira con dificultad-

Mikey: ¡Lo siento! -la suelta-

Cata: No hay cuidado -le da una pequeña sonrisa-

Mikey: -corresponde a la sonrisa-

April: Bien, esto... Hmm ¿Ya te vas? -pregunta a Cata-

Cata: -asiente-

Leo: Antes de que te vayas, necesitamos que no hables sobre nuestra existencia, por favor -dice nervioso rascándose la nuca-

Cata: Hmm -piensa un poco- Bien, no diré nada... Aunque... No, olvídenlo, me tengo que ir -dice empezando a caminar en dirección contraria-

Raph: Adiós... -dice en un susurro que solo es escuchado por él-

Leo: Bien equipo, hora de llevar a April a su casa...

April: Yo puedo ir sola a casa, de hecho... ¡Cata espérame! -Cata voltea- Iré con ella, mi casa está a unas tres cuadras de aquí... Nos Vemos mañana chicos -se despide agitando la mano y luego corre hasta llegar con Cata-

Leo: En ese caso... Vámonos equipo -dice saltando a un gran edificio-

Mikey: ¡A por la pizza!, digo... ¡A casa! -sigue a Leo-

Mientras Cata hacía nuevos amigos, Annie había llegado al departamento, estaba vacío, Cata aun no llegaba, así que aprovecho esto para rescatar el video de su ordenador, pero tal parece que no había dejado rastro.

Ratoncilla: -se asegura de que no haya nadie a su alrededor y una vez que lo confirma... acomoda sus anteojos para después tomar su ordenador y comenzar a teclear hasta que hizo aparecer de nuevo el video en la pantalla- ¡SI! -dio un salto de alegría para después enviar el video a su padre-

Naga: -se acurruca en la cama a su lado-

Ratoncilla: -le da una sonrisa a Naga y le hace mimitos- Cuando mi padre vea ese video... ¡NyanCat!... ¡Entraré a la universidad a los 14!... ¿Te imaginas Naga?...

Naga: -asiente y bosteza-

Ratoncilla: Tienes razón ya es tarde... lo mejor será dormir


End file.
